Still the One
by GSR4ever87
Summary: Bailey is getting ready to start a new chapter in her life when someone from her past shows up. Are the feelings still there between them or have they moved on? Also, one of the Grissom children is going through something, making Grissom feel guilty about it, why? Please read & Find out. Fourth story in the Worth Fighting for Series. Setting: Five months after the end of Season 15.
1. A Voice from her past

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters.

Summary: Bailey is getting ready to start a new chapter in her life when someone from her past shows up. Are the feelings still there between them or have they moved on? Also, one of the Grissom children is going through something, making Grissom feel guilty about it, why? Please read & Find out. Fourth story in the Worth Fighting for Series. Setting: Five months after the end of Season 15

AN: Hope you are all still interested in the series because here is the next installment of it. And since this is the fourth one, you may want to start at the first, or you'll more than likely be a little lost, just a thought.

Title: Still the One  
Genre: Romance, Family, Friendships, Hurt/Comfort, Drama  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: Any seasons may be mentioned  
Time-lime: Five months after Season 15 (6 years after last story ended)  
Warnings: Implied/Suggestive behavior  
Main Paring(s): GSR  
Minor Paring(s): Bailey/OC, Lindsey/Blake (Very Minor), CatNip (Very Minor)  
Other Characters: Greg (Mentioned only), Morgan (Mentioned only), OC's  
Series Order: Worth Fighting for, For better or worse, No matter the distance, Still the One

* * *

Chapter 1: A Voice from her past

July 2, 2015

After stopping her run at the beach, 23 year old Bailey was getting her breath back as she sat down in the sand, and as she looked out in the ocean, her thoughts drifted off to a few weeks ago.

 _Flashback_

 _3 weeks ago_

 _After hearing that her boyfriend of six months had a job offer in Boston, she looked a little shocked as she asked. "What does this mean for us?"_

 _Garrick took a breath while he moved his hand from the table to reach for her hand as he started speaking. "Bailey, you know how I feel about you, and if you asked me stay, I'll reject the job offer in a heartbeat so I can be here with you." She gave him a little smile as he continued, but his tone had a hint of sadness to it. "But, I have a feeling that if you do, deep in your heart it isn't truly what you want."_

 _Bailey started to have tears in her eyes a few seconds later as she replied. "Garrick, you have to know I do love you."_

 _He nodded as he squeezed his hand with a smile. "I know you do, I can see it. But there is a difference between loving someone and being in love with them, and you aren't in love me. Somebody has already claimed that spot in your heart, or you haven't met him yet and he's still out there waiting for you. Either way, I know that I'm not the one you want for life, am I?"_

 _Bailey looked into Garrick's caring blue eyes for a long second before looking down at the table, sniffling while shaking her head. "I'm so sorry, Garrick. I tried all I can to make this work between us."_

 _Which if she was honest with herself, she tried harder on this relationship then her previous ones, not that she had many in the last six years, but with Garrick it was easy; he understood her better than any other guy she's ever dated, and she really did fall for him. But as much as she loved him, she knew she would be settling because her heart wasn't in line with the rest of her feelings for this guy, who happened to be wonderful, even more than she could have expected or ever dreamed of._

 _"I know you did, but eventually your heart was or is going to remind you that there is someone else out there for you." She looked into his eyes again as he continued after squeezing her hand with another small smile. "And if I hadn't gotten this job offer I would have said screw it, we can have a little more time together before I let her go find him." She couldn't help but chuckle a little before he continued softly. "But in my heart, I can't turn this opportunity down to make a life with you that isn't meant for me."_

 _Bailey nodded as a few more tears came down her cheeks. "I know, I understand, and I would never ask you to do that. You need to do what is best for you in the long run." As their eyes remained connected the next few minutes, she asked shyly. "What?"_

 _He shook his head with a small smile. "Nothing, I'm just really going to miss you. These last six months have been amazing, more than I could have expected."_

 _She smiled a little bigger as she asked with her eyebrow raised. "Aren't you suppose to be mad at me, or hating me right now?"_

 _He shrugged a shoulder as he replied while still holding her hand. "What's the point? At the end of the day it won't change how I feel, or make me forget, and for that matter, regret, the time we shared."_

 _Bailey shook her head as she squeezed his hand this time. "You have to know I don't regret it either, and if things had been different, I..."_

 _He cuts her off. "Please, no what if's." As she nodded in understanding, he removed his hand from hers before asking. "So, this guy, is he someone you've already met?" She took a breath, and was about to answer him, but he shook his head while holding up his hand. "Never mind, please don't answer that."_

 _Respecting his choice, she just nodded again, and as it became silent between them, which surprisingly wasn't as awkward as Bailey thought it would be now, they continued to eat their dinner in his apartment while mentally preparing themselves to say goodbye to something that meant a great deal to the both of them. But in the end, knew it had to be this way._

 _End of Flashback_

Bailey sighed as she came back to the present.

If things had been different, she could have seen herself with Garrick for the rest of her life, but then she would have been lying to her heart because it was still holding on to someone else. The only problem she had now was actually finding him, and he could have been anywhere in this world, so who knows if she'll ever get to be with him, let alone see him again.

After mentally shaking her head with another sigh, she took a few more minutes looking out into the ocean before standing up, then after she dusted the sand off of her shorts and thin legs, she started running again, heading back to where she came from, which was to Nick and Catherine's house since her and her family were visiting them for the Forth of July weekend.

Five months ago Nick was offered a Lab director's job in San Diego, and even though a part of him wanted it, he was going to decline because of the position his wife still held at the Las Vegas Crime lab. But when Catherine told him to take it, he did. It was a tough choice to leave everybody, and everybody was sad to see them go, but they felt it was the right choice, so everybody respected their decision. And Catherine ended up working at the lab there. In fact, was just promoted to the day shift supervisor when the one that was there before her had retired, so in the end they felt it was a better move than they originally thought.

When Bailey made it to the driveway of the Stokes's residence, she did her stretching before heading toward the front porch, which she had just reached the top when the front door opened, and 22 year old Lindsey was walking out of the house hand in hand with 25 year old Blake Adams.

Like Bailey, Lindsey ended up going out with a few guys while being separated from her true heart's desire, but nothing really stuck. So, when Blake showed back up into her life last year, they basically started right where they left off, and Bailey hadn't seen her this happy in eight years, so she was happy for them.

They smiled at one another, and after they had a little small talk, Bailey walked inside the two-story house while Lindsey and Blake continued to walk to the right of the porch so they could sit on the swing together.

When she stepped in the house, her parents were in the living room with Nick and Catherine, and they smiled at her before Grissom, who was clean-shaven, had asked. "How was your run, sweetie?"

Bailey closed the door before she answered. "It was very nice, thank you."

After they nodded, she excused herself so she could go upstairs to take a shower and change for the night since the group was going out to eat.

When she left the room, Catherine shakes her head with a smile. "How is it possible that we each have a child in their 20's?"

Sara and Grissom chuckled while shaking their heads before Grissom replied. "I know, it does seem a little unbelievable, time sure has flown."

As they all nodded, their moment was interrupted when six year old Ethan Grissom, who was born on Bailey's birthday, came down the stairs. "Daddy, can you help me?"

Grissom's eyes sparkled as he looked at his youngest son while he held out his arms. "Alright, little man, come here."

His brown eyes sparkled through his glasses as he ran to his father with a crossword book in his hand before Grissom scooped him up in his arms and placed him on his lap. Then after grabbing his glasses from his shirt pocket, father and son started working on one of his puzzles while Sara couldn't take her loving eyes off of them.

Ethan Grissom had a mixture of both of them, and while he had Grissom's light brown hair, smile, that smirk, and wore glasses when he reads and writes, he had Sara's brown eyes and laugh. He also loved school, and Math and English were his favorite subjects. In fact, he will be starting 2nd grade when it starts in September, which will put him two grades behind the eight year old twins, Megan and Arthur, who had also skipped a grade when they first started school.

And with all of their kids skipping at least one grade (Bailey skipping two), the gang had made smart-aleck remarks about them needing to stop making geniuses because they were making everybody else in the group look bad. Which they were all rewarded with smirks as their eyes beamed, because they were very proud of their children, and nothing was going to change that.

Sara mentally smiled as she took a sip of her drink before turning her attention solely on her husband, whom she'll be married to for 10 years this September, and while they've had a few ups and downs through those years, she loves him more than the day she married him.

When their Paris chapter was officially closed, he was mostly a stay at home dad for about two years while doing a few consulting jobs here and there for the crime lab before taking a teaching position at UNLV, where he was excelling at, something that shouldn't really be a surprise.  
In fact, since he's been teaching there the attendance had steadily risen to its highest peak in years. So, to say she was proud of him, would have been an understatement.

Grissom could feel his wife's eyes on him, so after helping his son with another clue, he looked up so their eyes could connect, and while they were, he couldn't help but smile at her.

While he was doing the stay at home/consultant job, and now teaching, Sara had been pretty busy at the lab herself, while also fitting in being a mother, these last six years; and while there were a few incidents that she went through that made him wish she would stop being a CSI, he never asked her to because she continued to love what she did and she still felt she was making a difference, so he just continued to support her. Plus, with Catherine and Nick moving here, she finally got to move up the chain and was now a supervisor. Which she's about to have a new team that will consist of Greg, Morgan Brody, who happened to be Ecklie's daughter, Blake, who had been a CSI for a year now, and two newcomers who will be starting next week, their daughter, who had graduated with a Master's degree in Entomology, and Lindsey with a Bachelor's in science.

Sure it was a very young team with not a lot of experience yet, but Grissom had no doubt that Sara will be a wonderful teacher/mentor/boss to them. He also knew that Greg will be there to help when needed. So, to say that he was proud of her would've been an understatement.

As their eyes remained connected, Nick and Catherine looked at them before looking at each other, and smiled while shaking their heads, knowing those two were having one of their silent conversations. Even after 15 years, some things never change.

* * *

After they made it to the restaurant and had sat down, they ordered their food, and while they were waiting for it, Blake grabbed his water and took a drink before he cleared his throat and spoke, but it was a little shaky. "Can I have everybody's attention please?" They all looked at him as he continued. "First of all, I would like to congratulate Lindsey and Bailey on their recent accomplishment, welcome to the CSI team."

After everybody toasted to that, Blake cleared his throat again, then he looked at Lindsey as he placed his hand on hers. "Lindsey, the second I met you I knew my life had changed, and at first I honestly wanted to run and hide from it. But then when we started dating, I knew that was never going to be an option because you were going to be a part of me whether we were together or not." He used his free hand to cup her cheek as tears started to go down Lindsey's cheek while he finished with a smile. "Even when we had to part all those years, you were still a part of me, and always will be. Now, I'm hoping you'll be with me forever because there is no other woman I would rather share my life with than with you. So, Lindsey Willows, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?"

As Lindsey sniffled with tears in her eyes as she whispered. "Yes."

His face beamed but he acted like he didn't hear her. "What was that?"

The table chuckled as Lindsey nodded with a little louder answer as she smiled. "Yes!"

He chuckled with a nod. "That's what I thought." He then stood up while bringing her with him before they kissed softly while everybody at the table clapped, which made the closest people to them in the restaurant clap.

After they pulled back, he pulled out a single diamond ring out of its case before looking into her eyes as he placed the ring on the tip of her ring finger, then after she nodded with another smile, indicating her answer was still the same, he slipped the ring on her finger before bringing her in his arms to hold her. "I love you, Lindsey."

She took a breath as she held him to her, never wanting to let him go again. "I love you too, Blake."

When they finally pulled apart, everybody stood up from the table to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

Catherine and Nick had been waiting for this from the moment Blake showed back up into Lindsey's life, because like Bailey, they had never seen her as happy as she was when she was with him, and they very much approved of this union, even more so when Blake came and asked for their blessing. So, they couldn't have picked a better life partner for her.

After Bailey pulled back from her best friend, she cleared her throat before smiling at them. "Excuse me."

Lindsey. "Bailey..."

Bailey shook her head and waved off her concern. "Relax, I'm ok. I just need to go the restroom." They nodded as she started to walk away, all having a feeling it was more than a bathroom break. She needed a moment to regroup, and they all understood that.

When Bailey walked out of the restroom a couple minutes later to head back to her family's table, passing a few tables in the process, a voice reached her ears from behind her; a voice that made her stop dead in her tracks while her heart raced in a way it hadn't in eight years, which in that one moment all other voices or noises from the restaurant just disappeared so only the sound that she was hearing now was his beautiful voice and her heart pounding.

She couldn't believe it, was it true? Was she really hearing him, or was it her own imagination running wild. She just knew she couldn't walk away without being sure. So, she had to turn around to see if it was, which was exactly what she did.

* * *

AN: Want more? Is it him? Found out next chapter. Please review.

*This is really not my year, things have once again become rough in my family, my dad is now in the hospital (although he is getting better everyday), so updates may not become as regular as you are use to with me, but I'll try and not make you guys wait too long for the chapters.


	2. Face to Face again

AN: Thank you for the reviews, support and well wishes, they mean a lot to me, more than you know. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Face to Face again

When she had turned around so her eyes were looking at the person she had heard talking, her emotions hitched in her throat while her heartbeat was racing more now that she was actually seeing him for the first time in eight years.

From the distance she was from him, he looked the same, better even, which also included that beautiful voice, smile and laugh. His hair was a little longer than when she last seen it but it didn't bother her one bit. In fact, it was long enough now she could run her fingers through it. But just as she was mentally blushing at that thought, her vision shifted when she saw he was sitting next to a woman on his left, who looked close to his age, maybe a little older, and she had placed her hand his shoulder as she was sharing that laugh with him.

Now she didn't know what she was watching, and her mind was all over the place. Could she be witnessing a romantic outing? There were a couple of other people sitting at the table with them, but it still could have been a date. Or was it just a friends outing? Either way though, they looked comfortable around each other, like they knew one another well.

She didn't have time to continue her thoughts because a second later his eyes finally connected with hers, and it seemed at first he was unsure on who he was looking at, which she couldn't blame him since her appearance was bound to change in the last eight years, considering she was only 15 when they last seen one another. So, she could imagine in that moment he was wondering why she was looking at him.

It felt like hours to her, but in reality, a few seconds went by before she noticed his look of recognition in his eyes. She knew that he now knew who he was looking at and who was looking at him, and she didn't know what else to do but turn and walk out of the restaurant because she needed some air and to calm down before she walked back to her family's table. Plus, she couldn't look at the two of them anymore as her heart was cracking a little.

The minute Bailey was out of Sam's view, he pulled his chair back, and gave a polite smile to the small party at his table before saying. "Excuse me."

Before any more words were said, he was out of his seat and out of the restaurant as fast as he could walk, and the moment he was outside, he looked ahead and to the left, which was the parking lot, but didn't see her. Then he looked to the right and saw a woman with her back toward him, standing behind a high rail while looking out in the horizon, which was just about sunset. Now with his heart racing, he slowly walked up to her before speaking softly as to not startle her. "Bailey? Is that you? Or I'm I completely losing it right now?"

Bailey tensed with shock running through her that he actually followed her out as she turned around while giving him a small smile. "It's me."

Sam's eyes lit up while he was trying to hold on to his emotions the best he could, but couldn't stop the first words that came to his head. "Wow, look at you, so beautiful. But nothing is different about that." Bailey tried to hide her blush the best she could as her heart raced to new heights.

As they kept eye contact, he stopped in front of her but also kept enough distance as to not crowd her, he then cleared his throat before asking. "What are...What are you doing here?"

She gave him a second almost heart stopping smile before replying. "Family friends have moved here, so we are visiting them for the holidays. You?"

He nodded in understanding before replying. "I'm also visiting family."

As she nodded, he tried to get his thoughts together so he could to ask more questions about her life, which some he will admit was afraid to get the answers to. But either way, seeing her again was making him very speechless, which was something she was having a problem with too, so they just continued to look at each other in silence, amazed that after all this time they were actually standing face to face to one another again.

All too soon though their connection was broken when the woman Bailey had seen sitting next to Sam, spoke from the door. "Sam, everybody is ready to go, you ready?"

He looked at Bailey for a long second before looking back and nodding, "Yeah, just a minute." She smiled with a nod before walking back inside the restaurant.

When he turned back around to look at Bailey, she had turned so her back was toward him again, but before he could speak, Bailey did first while trying to keep the slight hitch out of her voice. "You should go. You don't want to keep her waiting." She closed her eyes, willing her tears to stay in them.

He cleared his throat as he nodded before speaking again, this time with a little urgency; it was like he was afraid to walk away without asking. "I will, but can I see you tomorrow?"

She shook her head while wiping her tears away, she couldn't, not if he was involved with someone else, it would be too hard. "Sam I..."

When he cuts her off, he is standing next to her, yet still at a far enough distance to keep her comfortable but close enough so she could hear him since his tone was soft. "Please, just for a little bit?"

Bailey swallowed as she looked over at him. "What about her?"

He looked confused for a second, then he smiled, which made Bailey's heart skip a few more beats, no matter how hard she tried to stop it. Then he spoke again while shaking his head. "As much as I love my sister, I don't really want her tagging along."

Trying to keep her excitement down to a minimal as the crack in her heart slowly sealed itself, she asked. "Sister?"

He nodded with an even bigger smile. "Yes, older sister. Tonight is her 30th birthday. That's who I'm visiting."

Trying to keep it casual, she nodded. "Oh, I see."

They smiled at each other, and after a short pause, Sam asked. "So, please, can I see you tomorrow?"

She nodded before telling him she'll be at the beach, then after telling her he'll be there, she cleared her throat before speaking again. "I better get back in there, they are probably wondering where I am. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sam nodded with a smile. "Alright. Have a good night."

"You too."

After looking into each other's eyes for a few more seconds, Bailey started walking back toward the restaurant while Sam watched her to make sure she made it back inside ok. Then when she was out of sight, he let out the breath he felt like he had been holding as he placed his arms on the railing while trying to keep himself standing. He just couldn't believe that after all this time, all his hoping and wishing he'll see her again someday, he actually did. And she was more beautiful than he could have imagined.

Before his thoughts could continue, his sister's voice was heard behind him. "What was that all about? Who was she?"

He couldn't very well say nobody because she was definitely more to him than that, so he just said one word. "Bailey."

His sister paused before asking. "And that name is suppose to mean something to me?"

His feelings for her have always been strong, but considering on where their age gap was when they had first met, and like what Bailey had done at first, he felt he had to keep it to himself, so no one knew how he felt about her, or who she was.

He sighed as he turned around to look at his sister, who was about Bailey's 5'9 height and slim build, with brown hair and brown eyes, then he shook his head. "No, I never mentioned her before."

As he started to walk by her so he could head to the vehicle, she placed her hand on her brother's arm to stop him before speaking as she looked into his eyes. "No, you never have, but I've seen that look before."

He raised an eyebrow as he asked. "What look?"

She gave him a little smile. "That dopey I'm in love look that you tried to hide eight years ago when you came to visit me. It disappeared into your trying to be happy and moving on look for awhile, but that old look is making a comeback." She then looked at him wide-eyed as she continued. "It's because of this Bailey isn't it? She's the one that got away."

"She didn't get away, I had to let go."

Her look turned to confusion. "Why?"

He sighed. "It's complicated."

"Well, explain it to me."

He shook his head. "I can't. Not right now."

His sister paused again before nodding. "Alright, I'll let it go for now, but if this girl..."

He cuts her off. "Woman."

She nodded again with a smile before she continued. "If this woman makes you this happy by just seeing her again, then don't let her go this time around. Hold on to her because you don't get many second chances like that."

Considering he didn't know if she had found some one else, or if she had still felt the same towards him, even though he wanted to believe that what he saw in her eyes were true, he couldn't make that promise until he knew her side, so he replied the best he could. "I still hope I'll get to."

Accepting that answer, she nodded with another smile and nod. "I just want you to be happy. I miss seeing it."

As they were walking toward her vehicle, where the rest of the party was now standing, he asked. "I wasn't that bad, was I?"

She shook her head. "No. But I felt something was missing in your life. You had this void that no one could fill, and I'm hoping that's not the case anymore."

He nodded with a smile. "Me too." Then he smirked. "You are always trying to look after me."

She chuckled as she pushed his shoulder a little. "Of course, I'm the older sister, remember?"

He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder's. "Charlotte?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday, sis."

She smiled with a nod as she moved closer to her brother. "Thank you, little bro."

She didn't know what the deal was between him and Bailey, but if she had a chance to talk to her, she would want to tell her that that she wouldn't/couldn't find a better man than her brother.

* * *

Later that night

After everybody made it back to Nick and Catherine's house, they spent a few more hours hanging out. Then as everybody was in bed, Bailey couldn't sleep since her mind was too wired, so she got up from the floor in the room that was for Lindsey when she came and visited here, looked over towards the bed, and saw Lindsey with her eyes closed before she walked out of the room quietly, then she walked down the stairs being equally quiet there and as she walked through the living room since Blake was on the couch before reaching the back door to the deck.

She wasn't out there alone very long before she heard Lindsey's voice. "Bay? What's wrong?"

She was slightly startled but recovered quickly before she looked over at her best friend with a smile. "I'm fine."

Lindsey frowned and shook her head as she walked over to the porch swing Bailey was sitting on, then sat down next to her before replying. "You know you sound like your mother when you say that? And by now I know what it means." After Bailey sighed, Lindsey continued. "Blake feels bad, he didn't mean to be insensitive when he proposed tonight."

Bailey shook her head as she looked at her with another smile, this one more real than the first one. "It's isn't that. You know I'm happy for you two, I've been rooting for you guys from the start. You deserve this, both of you do."

Lindsey smiled as she looked down at her ring finger, seeing the beautiful engagement ring before looking at Bailey again. "Thank you." Then she took a breath before continuing. "But something is up, you've been quiet all night. Talk to me."

Bailey took a moment before replying. "I saw him."

"Who?"

"Sam."

It took Lindsey a second before she gasped and looked at her wide-eyed as she asked. "Sam...as in Mr...as in Sam Miller?" After Bailey's nod, she continued with a smile. "Where? What happened? Tell me everything, and don't leave anything out."

Bailey couldn't help but chuckle while shaking her head. "You sound like we are 15 years old again." Then she mentally cringed when she realized that's when she had last seen him, and didn't want to bring that up. Lindsey realized that too, so she decided to skip a comment on that, but before she could speak, Bailey continued. "He was at one of the tables celebrating his older sister's birthday." She then took a deep breath as she shook her head before finishing. "And man Lindsey, I couldn't believe it. After eight years of wondering what would happen if/or when we say each other again, he was right there. It was like this...my feelings just..."

She was struggling with her words, so Lindsey tried to help. "They all came washing back over you?"

"Yeah, and I mean it wasn't like they ever left me but they became stronger than ever. It was almost like the first time I ever saw him."

Lindsey placed her hand over best friend's hands as she replied. "Only this time it's different, you don't have this line you can't cross."

Bailey nodded a she took a breath. "Which makes it scarier. There is nothing, well at least as far as I know, that could hold us back from really trying, from really getting to know each other. But what if I had built this up so much between him and I in my mind that it isn't as great as I thought it would be."

"Sometimes they aren't." Before Bailey could speak, Lindsey continued. "But other times it could be even more." Lindsey squeezed her hand as she finished. "And the only way you are going to really find out either way is to try, and I really think you should."

Bailey smiled. "So, you approve?"

Lindsey nodded with a smile. "I do. While I know you've dated, particularly in the last six years, you've held on to what you've felt for him for so long. So, now it's time to see how it is, or you will never let go of it, and you'll always wonder if you made the right choice on any other relationship that you let slip past your fingers because they weren't equal to or more than what you thought it would be like with Sam."

Bailey raised an eyebrow as she asked. "You are talking about my relationship with Garrick, aren't you?"

"You became the closest with him. I know how much you loved him."

"I did." Then teams came into her eyes. "I just hope I didn't make the wrong choice on letting him go."

Lindsey nodded again. "That's why you need to do this to know for sure, or that's going to be over your head for the rest of your life, and by the time you figure it out it could be too late to change anything."

Bailey cleared her throat and nodded. "You're right. Thank you Lindsey."

Lindsey shook her head as she removed her hands before lifting up her pinky. "Best friends, remember?"

Bailey chuckled as she hooked her pinky with hers. "Best friends."

After they unhooked their pinky's with another chuckle, Bailey laid her head on her best friend's shoulder, and after a few seconds of silence, Lindsey asked with smirk. "So, how did he look? Was he more or less cute?"

Bailey chuckled again while rolling her eyes before replying after a soft sigh with his face still in her mind. "More, definitely more."

Lindsey smiled a she wrapped her arm around Bailey's shoulders. She only hopes for the best for her, and if Sam is everything Bailey ever dreamed of, then she'll be behind her all the way.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. I know it lacked GSR but they are in every chapter after this one. I just felt like I would be forcing their appearance so it didn't feel right to me. Now find out what happens at the beach, and what will Sara and Grissom think when they find out Sam is back in their daughter's life. Please review.


	3. Catching up

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter, and one step closer to the moment I'm sure a lot of you have been waiting for as much as Bailey has. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Catching up

The next morning

After everybody was up, they all met in the spacious kitchen to eat breakfast, and once they were done, Bailey, Lindsey and Blake took the kids to the beach, which included seven year old Emmitt, who looked like a Nick clone. Although, he did have his mother's blond hair and laugh.

When the front door had closed, Sara looked at Grissom. "Did you notice something with Bailey?"

They noticed her quiet demeanor last night, which they thought that it might have had something to do with Blake's proposal to Lindsey. But they were feeling something very different in their daughter this morning.

Grissom nodded as he was sitting across from her at the kitchen table. "Yeah, I did."

Then Catherine, who was standing next to her husband at the sink while they were finishing the dishes, spoke with their back towards them. "Maybe she met somebody, and was keeping it a secret till now?"

Sara pursed her lips before replying. "She did look happy and a little exited, maybe with a hint of nervousness in her this morning."

Grissom nodded as he looked down at his cup. She did look happy, but there had been only one other time he's seen that same type of happiness/sparkle in his daughter's eyes. A second later he mentally gasped, possibly with the answer, which would also explain her excitement and nervousness, then he looked at his wife with wide-eyes.

Sara was confused for a second on why he was looking at her like that, then she raised an eyebrow before looking at him as her eyes silently asked. _'You don't think it's him, do you?'_

He nodded while his eyes replied to her silent question. _'It's very possible.'_

Obviously he didn't have proof, but he liked to think he knew his daughter pretty well, and in his gut he felt that what he was thinking was correct. Plus, it could be another explanation on why it took her so long to come back to the table last night; if it wasn't Blake's proposal to Lindsey, which he wasn't a 100% convinced that it hadn't affected her, at least a little. It had to be a little hard to see her best friend so happy when she wasn't fully there yet. He knew that feeing all to well before his life with Sara.

Trusting in her husband's discover, Sara took a silent breath as she brought up her coffee mug to take a sip; could she, or they for that matter, dare to hope that it was Sam that came back into their daughter's life? And if it was him, could he really be the one to give her that complete happiness that they've been hoping for their daughter for a long time.

As they continued to look into each other's eyes, they came to the same conclusion, only time can answer that question.

* * *

Bailey, Blake and Lindsey were at the beach with the kids for a good 15 minutes before there was a voice that said hi behind Bailey, making everybody else look in the same direction.

Sam then gave them all a shy smile, and Bailey couldn't help but think how adorable that was; here was this guy who can stand in front of a classroom filled with students with confidence, but once he was outside of it, he was completely nervous.

Blake had been the only one that had a look of shock when he saw him because the younger kids didn't know who that was, which was what Arthur had asked. "Who is that, sissy?"

Bailey smiled, making Sam's heart race a little more, but before she could speak, Blake finally spoke with confusion. "Mr. Miller, what are you doing here?"

There was an immediate awkward moment after those two words left his mouth because that's not who he wanted to be around them, especially now. But Lindsey was the one who diffused the moment while slipping one of her arms around Blake's arm. "Why don't we play with the kids, so it can give these two a chance to talk."

Blake looked at his fiancée, which made his heart race just thinking of her like that, before looking at Bailey, who had eye contact with him for a second before looking out in the horizon, and in that moment he finally realized what was going on. He also felt that an eight year old mystery of Bailey's secret guy in High School was finally solved, but he hid that shock pretty well as he just nodded before he started getting the kids attention, and only after Bailey assured them she'll be with them shortly, did they walk away with Lindsey and Blake.

When it was just Sam and Bailey standing there, there was a moments pause before he cleared his throat and asked. "Walk with me?"

She smiled with a nod as they turned so they were standing shoulder to shoulder before they started walking, and after a few steps, he asked. "So, how has life been treating you?"

She took a breath before replying. "Oh, a little up and down."

Sam chuckled, making them both feel a little relaxed, then he cleared his throat again before asking. "No really, what's been going on with you?"

She smiled as she looked over at him. "You really want to know?"

"Yeah. Well, I don't mind that we just walk in silence, and I don't want to force you or anything, but I just thought that since we are here together we can catch up."

After a soft look between them, Bailey nodded before she started talking about the last eight years of her life, while Sam hung on to every word. He was shocked at some things she had told him, like her freshman year of college with the whole Tom incident; Happy on other things she told him, like her time in Paris and her friendship with Lindsey was stronger than ever; And not surprised on other things, like her education and her goal on becoming a CSI like her parents.

When it was his turn, he had told her that after he left Vegas, he took the rest of that school year off to travel so he could clear his head and to spend time with his family, which consisted of his sister, a few aunts, uncles, and cousins. Then when he felt it was time, he left for New York and finished his education at NYU with a PhD before he started teaching there, which the subject that he ended up teaching wasn't a surprise for Bailey, Mathematics.

A little bit later they wanted to take a rest from walking, so they sat down next to one another in the sand as he finished before clearing his throat. "Well, there you have it."

She smiled as she looked over at him. "I'm proud of the things you've accomplished, that's amazing."

He turned his head to look over at her with his eyes sparkling as he replied. "Thank you. I'm proud of you too, and I can only hope that the next chapter of your life is as successful as everything that you've already done."

Bailey hid the blush that wanted to creep out, then cleared her throat and nodded. "Thank you, and I hope so too." After another small smile, and short look, they turn their heads toward the ocean.

A little more silence had passed them by for a couple of minutes, which was somewhat uncomfortable because of what they were thinking, then he cleared his throat again, and spoke softly, getting the topic of what they were both thinking out there. "We've talked about the major things that happened in the last eight years of our lives. But I couldn't help but notice that we side-stepped a big part of it."

Bailey nodded before she spoke softly as she looked down at the sand. "Because we both know that it could change everything."

He swallowed as he looked over at her before whispering. "Or nothing at all." She looked up from the sand before turning her head to the right to look into his eyes, and after a seconds pause, he gave her a little smile as he replied to the silent question her eyes had asked. "I tried, believe me, I really did. But the closest I've ever gotten to the alter was when I walked my sister down the aisle on her wedding day." Bailey held back a sob she wanted to let out as he continued with his eyes sparkling. "There is no one else that could compare to you. Not before I met you, and certainly not after."

Weight felt like it had been lifted from her whole body, and she could see the question in his eyes, so she cleared her throat before speaking. "You would think after the luck I had on my first couple of years of being old enough in the dating world that I would be a little skittish on letting men in my life, or that I would want to run away and hide from that part of life, which I was very tempted on doing just that, and I did become a little skittish whenever a guy would come up and talk to me. But, in the end and the main thing that kept me from not running and hiding was the fact that I knew all men weren't like that. I mean, I can look at my family and say with complete confidence that they are some of the best guys out there, so I was sure there had to be some out there that were decent enough." She paused for a second before she started to have tears in her eyes as she finished. "Plus, I had even had the privilege of meeting a good one before I was even ready. He was the first one to show me kindness. He also protected me when I was at my most vulnerable, he challenged me, he encouraged me to follow my dreams, and he always wanted me to be happy, no matter what."

As Sam looked into her eyes, he just knew that last part was about him, then he cleared his throat before asking with emotion as he moved his hand slowly to hers. "And have you? Have you found your complete happiness?"

Bailey sniffled while she looked down at his hand, then after placing it onto of his, which both were trying not to think about the sparks that flew between them when her hand had touched his as she looked into his eyes again. "I won't lie, I've come pretty close. But no, I haven't."

Weight felt like it had been lifted off him as he heard those words, but he had to be sure, there couldn't be any misunderstandings now. "Bailey, are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Bailey was wiping a few tears off her cheek with her free hand, but before she could answer him, they heard Lindsey and Blake yell for Arthur to come back here before they heard her little brother's voice. "Sissy?" Bailey removed her hand from Sam's as she looked up to her left and saw her brother standing there, which when he saw the tears in her eyes, he asked with concern in his voice. "What's wrong?"

Bailey shook her head as she wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks before replying. "Nothing buddy, and you shouldn't run off like that."

He looked a little sad, and she couldn't help but smile because he looked so cute as he apologized. "I'm sorry. I was just hoping you would want to play catch with me." Then he looked over at Sam. "You can play too."

Even though he wanted to hear Bailey's answer, Sam smiled with a nod at the little guy. "Ok, if you don't mind."

Arthur shook his head with a smile. "Cool."

They smiled as Arthur turned and ran back toward Lindsey and Blake.

As Bailey and Sam stood up, she looked at him. "Sam..."

But he cuts her off with a soft smile. "I've waited this long, it won't kill me to wait a little longer. We'll talk about it later."

After a short nod in understanding by her, they started walking toward the group, and when they got there, it was decided they were going to play a friendly two hand touch football game that was suppose to be 4 on 4, except Ethan kept insisting he didn't want to play, which Bailey had tried to encourage her little brother that it will be fun, but he kept saying no, so Sam walked over to them before asking Bailey. "Can I talk to him?"

Bailey smiled at him with a nod before saying. "Go ahead."

He smiled back, then as he kneeled down so he was eye-level with the little man, she walked toward the group, and once she stopped, she turned around and watched the interaction, which at one point in their conversation Bailey actually saw Ethan smile with a laugh, and it warmed her heart because out of all the Grissom kids, he was a lot quieter and really kept more to himself than any of them. He was very talkative and outgoing around his family, even to the extended members, but not so much when he was around other people, especially ones he didn't know very well.

After a few more minutes, she watches Sam stand up and extend his hand, then a few seconds later Ethan stood up and took his hand before they started walking over to the group.

When they were closer, Sam spoke with a smile. "Aright, we have our eighth member. We ready to play?"

As everybody else cheered, Bailey and Sam looked at each other with smiles before she mouthed. 'Thank you' and he replied with a nod as his eyes sparkled, happy he could help, which making her happy was an added bonus.

* * *

About two hours later

Before they knew it their time at the beach was coming to a close, and after they packed up their things, they headed for the parking lot, then right as they got there, Arthur asked Bailey. "Sissy, can we have some ice cream?"

The moment the question was asked, the other kids shouted 'yeah' and 'please', and Bailey shook her head. "I don't think you want to spoil dinner."

The kids looked sad, and Ethan looked at her as he asked. "Aww, please, just a little bit?"

Then Blake had to get in the conversation, acting like one of the kids. "Yeah, please just a little bit?"

Bailey chuckled while rolling her eyes. "Fine."

They all smiled and cheered before opening the doors to the two vehicles, and as Ethan was getting into the one Bailey was driving, he looked at Sam before asking. "You coming too, Sam?"

A little lost for words he said. "Uhh, I don't..."

But Bailey cuts him off. "You can if you want."

He looked at Bailey with a smile before looking at the youngest Grissom member. "I'll be there."

The little boy smiled as he closed the back door, then Bailey and Sam shared a look before they went to the driver's seat in their own vehicles.

* * *

After they got to the ice cream parlor, and had enjoyed their treat, they walked back out into the parking lot to head to the vehicles.

When they stopped at the them, Lindsey and Blake told Sam it was nice seeing him again, while Emmitt and Arthur said it was nice meeting him before they got into Blake's vehicle since Arthur wanted to ride with them. Once Megan softly said it was nice meeting him, she got into the backseat on the driver's side of Bailey's vehicle, then Ethan, who was the only one to give him a hug, which surprised Bailey and Sam, said it was nice meeting him too before he also got into the backseat of Baileys' vehicle.

When the doors closed, Bailey looked at Sam, still a little surprised by Ethan's action. "Whatever you said to him must have made an impact, because I don't think I've ever seen him take to anybody, outside of the family, as fast as he has with you."

Sam smiled with a shrug of his shoulders as he stuck his hands in his pockets from his shorts before replying. "Like me at that age, he was very insecure about his sports playing ability, and I just tried to tell him he didn't have to be afraid because he was around people who didn't care how far he threw the ball or if he was perfect on how he played, we just wanted him to have fun."

Bailey pursed her lips with a nod before replying with a smile. "Our family isn't known for being sports nuts, well playing them at least. We are more the watching type, especially baseball, which is mostly because of dad. So, I can see why he would feel that way." As he nodded in understanding, she continued. "Thank you though for making him feel better about it, I can tell he did end up having fun out there."

Sam smiled with his eyes sparkling as he replied. "And I did too, thank you for inviting me."

As their eyes remained connected, she spoke again. "You're welcome."

They took a few more seconds, then she cleared her throat before taking a step back. "I should get the kids home."

"Alright."

As they were walking to the driver's side of their vehicles, Bailey asked over the roof of her vehicle. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Sam turned around to look at Bailey before replying. "Just hanging out at my sister's place, why?"

"If you want, you can come over to my 'Aunt' and 'Uncle's' place for a BBQ and watch the fireworks."

Sam smiled with a nod. "I would love that, count me in."

Bailey smiled and nodded in return before she told him the address to the Stokes's residence, and after they said bye, they finally get into their vehicles. Then once Bailey drove off, Sam did too in the other direction, both excited about getting another chance on seeing one another again, hoping this next one will finally turn things in the best possible way for them.

* * *

When the group made it home, Sara and Grissom were the only ones in the living room, so they asked how their day went, which most of the kids just said great with a smile before they all hurried up the stairs so they could change clothes, but Ethan explained a little more with his eyes beaming, and even mentioned meeting a guy named Sam and how much he liked him before he headed upstairs.

Once everybody was out of the room, except Bailey and her parents, Grissom raised an eyebrow while asking, as the really good feeling about being right this morning was getting better by the second. "Sam? As in..."

Bailey couldn't contain the smile or the look of happiness in her eyes as she nodded while she cuts him off. "Yes. He's here visiting his sister and we saw each other last night in the restaurant. I couldn't believe it, after eight years I finally see him again." She took a breath before finishing. "Oh, and I asked him to come over here tomorrow, I hope that it's ok?"

Her parents smiled with nod before her father replied. "That's fine sweetie."

Bailey nodded with a smile. "Thank you." Before she turned to walk up the stairs so she could also change from her shorts and t-shirt.

When it was just Sara and Grissom in the room, they looked at each other before Sara spoke with a smirk. "You still got it, you were right."

Grissom smiled in return before replying. "I believe you would have gotten it too, I just happened to be the only one to see how they looked at each other back then, so I thought I recognized that look this morning."

After Sara nodded in understanding, she sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder before speaking. "It's funny how fate works some times. Eight years go by, and life had taken them both in different directions, but some how, when they least expect it; Much like when they first saw one another, they bump into each other again."

He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, then kissed her temple before whispering against her hair. "Like what happened with us. I would have never expected to see you again in San Francisco."

She smiled as she placed her hand on his chest, then replied after a few seconds of silence. "So, you ok with Sam coming back into her life?"

He took a breath as he placed his other hand on top of hers before replying. "After everything she's been through, and seeing how happy she looks now, I'll welcome him with open arms."

Not to mention how grateful he still feels for what he did for his daughter all those years ago.

Grissom kissed her head before asking. "You?"

Sara smiled as she ran her thumb up and down his chest before replying. "I just want her to be happy, and if they some how can make it work, then yeah, I got no problem with it either."

They weren't sure how things were going to go with their daughter and Sam, but like what Sara said, as long as their daughter was happy, they'll be behind her all the way.

* * *

AN: Next chapter Bailey and Sam have a very good turning point in their relationship. Find out what happens next.


	4. Their moment has finally arrived

AN: Well, as you can see I have internet right now, so here is your new chapter, and the moment I'm sure most of you have been waiting for as long as Bailey has. Thank you for the reviews and the support. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Their moment has finally arrived

July 4

From the moment Bailey woke up the next morning she had butterflies in her stomach, and she really don't know why she was so nervous since she got the impression her parents already liked him, and they had seemed to approve the idea of him being in her life again, of course in a different way this time. So, him coming over should just be another step closer to actually being together, which if she really thought about it, that was probably why they were in her stomach to begin with.

Whatever the reason they were there though, she couldn't shake them all morning, and when there was a knock on the door a little after 2, she was the first one out of her seat while the family smiled. She then let out a breath before she placed her hand on the doorknob of the front door before opening it, revealing Sam.

They smiled at each other, and after a long look and before they forgot where they were standing, she cleared her throat as she moved to the side. "Come in."

He smiled with a nod as he walked into the house, then after closing the door, Bailey stood next to him before starting the introductions. "Uncle Nick, Aunt Catherine this is Sam Miller; Sam this is my Aunt and Uncle, Lindsey's parents and best friends to my parents."

After they greeted one another with smiles, and as Sara and Grissom stopped in front of them, she cleared her throat again before continuing. "And I believe you already know my parents."

Sam held out his hand towards Sara first. "Mrs. Grissom, nice to see you again."

Sara nodded with a smile as she took the young man's hand. "Likewise, Sam."

He nodded as they release hands before he turned his attention to Grissom while holding out his hand. "Dr. Grissom, nice to see you again too."

Grissom had a smile on his face as he shook the younger man's hand. "It is nice to see you again, Sam. I hope life has been treating you well."

He nodded again as they release hands, then he replied with a sparkle in his eyes. "It has, sir. But I have a feeling it's about to get a lot better."

Everybody in that room knew exactly why he was saying that, and it made Bailey's heart warm instantly.

* * *

Not long after, the group walked outside, and as Nick and Grissom were grilling for both the meat eaters and vegetarians, Sara and Catherine were cutting up stuff for the salad, Sam and Lindsey were playing with the kids in the backyard, while Bailey was standing by the drink table but her attention was to her best friend, and almost boyfriend, which that last thought made her smile while she tried to hide her blush.

Her thoughts were interrupted a second later when Blake's voice came through. "I believe I know your secret now."

Bailey jumped a little as she turned her head to look at him, which he had an apologetic look on his face, but she waved it off. "What secret?"

He smiled as he looked out in the yard. "Back in High school, Mr. Miller...(He shakes his head with a chuckle, knowing he had to get in the habit of stop calling him that now)...I mean Sam, he was your mysterious guy/crush, wasn't he?"

Bailey cleared her throat as she nodded. "Yes."

"I can see why you had to keep your feelings to yourself on this one. It must have been hard."

"It was, but as you can see, things are different now, and I don't need to anymore."

He smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Then good for you, and just so you know, I approve of him." She raised an eyebrow as he continued. "Not that you need it from me, but seeing as I'm marrying your best friend I could get a little vote, right?"

Bailey chuckled before replying. "Alright, you officially get half a vote." As he nodded with the smile still on his face, she continued with a more serious tone. "And just so you know, I approve of you and Lindsey."

Before she could continue, he smirked as he removed his hand from her shoulder. "I would hope so since it was your doing that got us together in the first place." She chuckled again as he continued with a more serious tone. "I just wish I would have proposed after you saw Sam again because I know you felt a little sad when I did it, so I'm sorry if it hurt you."

"It's ok. I'll admit it was a little hard, but like we established, things are different now."

Blake nodded as they turned their heads to look at their significant others while they both thought that things were definitely different now, but in the best possible way.

* * *

Later that night

As the group stood in the driveway watching the fireworks up in the darken sky, Sam's arm wrapped around her waist, which she tensed for a second because she wasn't expecting it, but the tone of his voice and his words in her ear calmed her down instantly. "Is this ok?"

Bailey smiled, even though he couldn't see, before nodding, and to prove it even more that she was ok, she stepped back so her back was touching his strong chest. Then a few seconds later he wrapped his other arm around her before smiling when she placed her hands on top of his as they both felt like they fit perfectly while they looked back up at the fireworks.

Her parents, Lindsey and Blake, and Catherine and Nick saw those two in that moment, and thought it was a beautiful sight, something they'll remember forever.

When the fireworks were done they all headed back inside to hang out and play a few games, then after a few more hours, Sam thought it was best that he leave, so after saying goodbye to the grown-ups, Lindsey and Blake, and the kids, which Megan kind of gave him a cold shoulder, Bailey walked Sam to his vehicle.

As they stopped at the driver's side, she spoke. "I'm sorry about Megan."

He shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her waist, something he wanted to do since he had to let her go after the firework show. She then smiled while she placed her hands on his shoulders as he finally spoke. "Maybe she isn't too happy about her sister dating."

Bailey shook her head, then spoke without thinking. "I don't think that's it, she's seen my other boyfriends and never really had a problem with them."

He tensed for a second as he removed one of his arms from her waist, instantly making her feel cold inside, and before she could continue, he spoke. "I see. She had a specific one she liked, didn't she?"

She nodded as she squeezed his shoulders. "Yeah, and I think it broke her heart when he left."

Even though she hinted she hadn't found her complete happiness, she also hinted on being with a guy that had been special to her, so he had to ask. "And you? Was him leaving the reason you didn't get your completely happiness? Was this the guy that..."

He trails off not able to finish, and she took a breath before speaking with emotion as she looked into his eyes. "Yes, he was the guy that I felt the deepest connection with in the years I've dated, the only guy I brought home to my parents who they seemed to like and could relate to, and as you can see, Megan absolutely adored him." He was about to talk and step back, but she wouldn't let go of his shoulders, she just couldn't let go of him. "But no, him leaving had nothing to do with the reason I'm not completely happy. He wanted to stay but couldn't because he knew why it wouldn't work in the long run."

As a tear came down her cheek, he cupped her cheek before wiping it away with his thumb as he asked with emotion in his voice, needing to finally hear her say it. "Why?"

She sniffled as she moved her hand from his shoulder to cup his cheek. "Because it's you that my heart wants. It's you that its been waiting for, and no other man had changed that." She swallowed as she finished. "So, to answer your question from yesterday, no my feelings for you haven't changed. In fact, they've only gotten stronger, and the longer I'm around you, I'm beginning to see that what I feel isn't..."

She stopped for a second to get her emotions somewhat intact while he's wiping more of her tears away as he asked in a whisper. "Isn't what?"

She gave him a little smile as she continued while running her thumb up and down his cheek. "Isn't something I just built up in my mind. They are very real, more real than I once thought."

He took a breath as he replied. "I almost thought my mind was building it up too, but I'm beginning to find that my feelings are also very real."

She couldn't help but chuckle, which he gave her a quizzical look, but she shook her head as she placed her forehead against his lips. "Wow, I can't believe we felt the same." She pulls back a second later to look into his eyes again as she finished with that beautiful smile. "You know what this all means, right?"

He smiled as he wrapped his other arm back around her waist, making her feel warm again as he replied softly. "Well, first off, it means we are still on the same page with how we feel." She nodded before he spoke again. "Secondly, we are under the moon together with a line that is no longer drawn between us, so we can have our arms wrapped around each other if we want." After he said that she wrapped her arms around his neck as he finished while their eyes remained on one another. "And finally, there is one more thing left to do to move us forward."

They both swallowed as their eyes drifted to one another's lips, knowing that once they cross that line they couldn't take it back, which the moment that thought came to their minds, their eyes drifted back to each other's before Bailey gave him a warming smile with a nod.

As his heart started racing, he asked softly. "You sure?"

With her heart racing as well, she stepped closer to him while whispering. "Very sure. I've been waiting for this for quite some time, and I don't think I can wait anymore."

He breathed out 'me neither' as their faces were coming closer to one another, and it wasn't long before their lips had finally touched as they closed their eyes. At first they just stood still, enjoying the strong current of emotions running through their bodies, then eventually they started to really kiss when they couldn't stand not to anymore.

It felt like hours to them, possible even days, before they eventually pulled apart and placed their foreheads together to get some much needed air, and once Sam had his first, he cleared his throat before whispering the first thing that came to his head. "I've wanted to do that since I saw you two night's ago."

The last couple of years he'd always have these cheesy romantic kiss scenarios that they would share when they were reunited again. But the moment they came to his mind, he would shake them away because there was one thing that would stop him from ever doing that, for taking that choice away from her.

She couldn't help but smile before replying in a whisper, breaking him from his thoughts. "Why didn't you?"

He ran his left hand up and down her back as he spoke softly. "There were many reasons, but the main one was that I didn't want to scare you."

The thought of ever getting near her like that without her consent first was something he never wanted to do. He felt that way before the night he saved her from being attacked, and after had only reinforced it.

He was going to explain more, but she pulled her head back to look into his eyes before speaking, understanding where he was coming from. "I wouldn't have been. I never felt scared when I was around you, your presence has always made me feel safe and calm."

He gave her a smile, not only for her words but for understanding him, then he cupped her cheek to wipe a tear that came down her cheek before bringing her back into his arms for another hug, whispering in her ear when she was in them. "I'm glad, and I promise I'll always keep you safe. I'll never let anybody hurt you again."

That was something he wished he could have told her that night eight years ago, but he knew he couldn't, so he chose to tell her the first chance he got, which was still true, more even. He'll do all he can to not let anybody hurt her in anyway ever again.

She sighed in content while she wrapped her arms back around him as the feeling of his warmth and protection washed over her.

When they finally pulled back from one another, which time had once again felt like it slipped them by, he cupped her cheek before speaking with a smile. "I really better go."

She nodded with a chuckle, then replied. "Ok. Can we see each other tomorrow?"

He smiled again with a nod. "Of course. Is bright and early too soon?"

She chuckled again as she shook her head. "Definitely not."

He nodded again with another smile, then brought her closer to him. "I'll text you tomorrow morning."

"Alright."

After a tender kiss with a few pecks after, which they were smiling against their lips because they knew they couldn't get enough now, he then kissed her forehead before whispering against it. "Sweet dreams."

"You too."

After one more kiss on the forehead, they looked at each other for a few seconds before he opened the door to the vehicle, then after getting in the driver's seat, she turned and headed for the front door of the house, and he only pulled out of the driveway and drove away when he knew she was safely inside.

The moment the front door clicked shut, she looked toward the living room, and there she saw her Uncle Nick, Aunt Catherine, Lindsey, Blake, and her parents looking back at her with smiles on their faces, making her smile back. "So, is that approval I'm getting?"

There was a pause before Grissom stood up from the couch and walked over to his daughter, then he cupped her cheek and spoke with love in his eyes and a smile on his face. "I approve just as long as he makes you happy."

Bailey smiled bigger, finally able to show with her eyes what he's known from the moment he saw them together, whether or not she was fully aware of this fact back then, and that she was undeniably in love with Sam Miller. "I am very happy, and the majority of it is because of him."

He pulled his daughter in his arms as he whispered. "Then, yes I approve."

Bailey wrapped her arms around his waist as she replied. "Thank you, daddy."

After he pulled back, he kisses her forehead before he pulls back so the rest of the family can get their hugs in.

Once she pulled back from Lindsey, she asked if the kids were upstairs, and when they said they were, she turned and walked up them, stopping at the second door on the left, which was used as the playroom but since the Grissom family showed up it was also used for the kids sleeping room. Then after she knocked on the door it opened a few seconds later by Megan, who was the only one in there right now while the boys were in Emmitt's room.

Bailey smiled down at her younger sister. "Can we talk?"

Megan nodded before the sisters walked into the room, and after Megan sat back down on the air mattress that she was using, Bailey starts to speak as she sat down at the end of it. "Is the reason you gave Sam a cold shoulder because he isn't Garrick?"

Megan sighed as she nodded. "He was really nice, I really liked him."

Bailey smiled at her younger sister. "I know you did, sweetie, and I really liked him too, but sometimes things don't work out."

"Why didn't it?"

Knowing there was no way she could possible explain it to her so she wouldn't be confused, she went with the easy answer, which was the truth, just an abbreviated one. "He had a job offer he couldn't turn down, so we both felt that it was for the best if we went our separate ways." When Megan just sat there in silence, which Bailey wasn't sure if she liked that answer or not, she continued after a small sigh of her own. "Sam is also a great guy, and if you give him a chance, I bet you'll like him too. But no one is going to rush you, you go at your own pace, alright?"

Megan could live with that, so she looked at her sister with a nod. "Ok."

Bailey smiled as she asked. "So, do you still love me?"

Megan crosses her arms over her chest and shook her head 'no' but Bailey could tell that a smile was trying to creep out, so she stood up from the air mattress, walked to the head of it before kneeling down and asking. "You sure about that?"

After she nodded, Bailey started tickling her sides, making Megan squirm while laughing. Bailey would stop her tickling and ask Megan the same question, but when she got the same answer she continued, until finally Megan shouted while trying to catch her breath. "Yes!...Ok Yes!...I still love you."

Bailey pulled her hands away with a smile, and after she caught her own breath, she replied. "That's what I thought." She then wraps her littler sister in her arms, and after a short pause, Megan wrapped her arms around her neck. "I love you too, sweetie, always remember that."

"I will."

"Good."

A few minutes later they pull back from one another, then after Bailey kissed her forehead, she got up and left the room, and the moment she closed the door, Lindsey had grabbed her by the arm and practically dragged her to her room, only stopping when they got to the bed and had sat down on the end of it.

Bailey smiled as she asked. "What is so urgent you had to practically drag me in here?"

"How was it?"

Bailey raised an eyebrow. "How was what?"

She's known Lindsey for almost 10 years now, so she knew exactly what she was asking, but it was so fun messing with her.

Lindsey sighed with frustration. "The kiss, how was the kiss?"

Bailey chuckled again. "It wasn't like it was my first kiss."

Lindsey shook her head. "No, but it was your first kiss with the first guy you ever fell for, which you had to wait eight years for, now that's huge." Then she quieted her voice. "Unless it wasn't..."

Bailey cuts her off. "It is/was huge, and the kiss itself was indescribable. There were no words."

Lindsey smiled bigger as she asked. "So, it's safe to say that..."

As she trailed off Bailey nodded with a smile. "That my feelings for him are 100% real, and every worth the build up in my mind."

"Alright!" Then she gasped a second later. "That means you just had your last first kiss ever."

Bailey looked at her best friend with wide-eyes. "Whoa there Linds, that's a little too fast. How about putting on the brakes before you order your bridesmaid's dress."

It was Lindsey's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Are you saying that it won't happen?"

Bailey chuckled as she stood up from the bed so she could get her sleeping clothes from her suitcase. "I'm just saying that we haven't even had our first date yet, and you already have us married."

Lindsey smirked. "At this point, the first day with you two is just a formality."

Bailey stopped what she was doing before turning around to look at her best friend, then she smiled with a nod. "You're probably right about that one."

Lindsey smiled. "Sooooo..."

Bailey sighed before she continued. "I just don't want to go too far too fast. He means everything to me, something I'm more sure now than ever. So, I kind of like to enjoy the scenery for a little bit before you throw me down the aisle, ok?"

Lindsey chuckled again with a nod. "Alright, I hear you." Bailey nodded before she turned her attention back to her suitcase, then after a moment of silence, Lindsey spoke again. "It will be fun doing the double dating with you again." Bailey tensed as Lindsey continued. "But of course he would have to move back to Vegas for that to happen." She looked over at Bailey again, and asked. "He is, Isn't he?"

After grabbing everything she needed, she turned around to look at Lindsey again while shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know, we haven't discussed future plans, we are just trying to take it one moment at a time."

Lindsey waved off the new tension in the room as she stood up from the bed. "I'm sure everything will work out, I mean you didn't wait eight years to be with him just for it to be over in a few days."

"Yeah, you are probably right. Fate can't be that cruel, can it?"

Thinking how keeping the faith had helped her in the end, Lindsey shook her head with a smile as she placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder. "No way. You'll get your happy ending Bay, just keep the faith."

Bailey nodded with a smile. "I've kept it for this long, so why stop now."

"There you go."

After one more nod and smile, Bailey turned to the left before walking toward the bedroom door, and as she opened it, Lindsey spoke again. "I really am happy for you."

"Thanks Linds."

Lindsey gave her another nod and smile before Bailey walked out into the hall, and as she walked toward the bathroom she took a breath, hoping they were both right that everything will work out because she couldn't imagine losing him just when she got a taste of what it would be like to be with him. She's had some bad luck in the past, and it really hurt, but this time it would crush her beyond anything she's ever felt, which was saying a lot.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed this long chapter and that their moment was worth the wait. Bailey has to tell Sam one more thing about her past (Her adoptive life) for her puzzle to be complete to him, so let's see how he takes that, next chapter. Please review.

*Hope you are enjoying your weekend. And an update on may dad is he is doing a lot better than last week, he's now walking a little, talking, and being his normal self, which is very good. So, here's to hoping he'll be going home soon rather than later.


	5. Getting to know the real her

AN: Thank you for the reviews and the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Getting to know the real her

July 5

The next day

After Bailey stopped the vehicle, Sam looked out the window from the passenger seat before looking over at Bailey in the driver's seat. "Now can you explain to me why you wanted to buy these roses, drive all the way up to LA before stopping in front of a cemetery. Should I be afraid?"

Early this morning when Sam showed up at the Stokes residence, he had breakfast with them, then after they were done, Bailey had an unplanned thought of bringing him here to 'meet' her other parents because if she wanted him to know everything about her, the full her, then there was one piece to her puzzle that he needed to know; a piece she's never shared with anybody she's ever dated, Garrick didn't even know.

Bailey gave him a soft smile before speaking. "There is something you need to know about me, that I've never shared with anybody else before."

Hearing the seriousness of her tone and words, he became alert, so he turned in his seat and placed his hand over hers. "Ok, I hope you know you can tell me anything."

Bailey nodded with tears in her eyes. "I know. But can I just show you first then explain."

Sam nodded while giving her a reassuring smile. "You got it."

After Bailey nodded, she took the four roses that she had given him to hold while she drove here, and after they got out and closed their doors, they met in front of the vehicle before he slipped his fingers through hers, then they looked down at their hands before looking into each other's eyes and smiled, just holding hands now meant a great deal to them.

Once they got to Bailey's destination, she slipped her hand out of his before placing the first two roses down in front of two of the tombstones, then after she stood up she walked to the next two, and as she was kneeling down she spoke loud enough for Sam to hear her. "Sam, I would like you to meet my adoptive parents, my adoptive family."

She then turned around to look up at him, which he looked a little shocked, and after a second, he kneeled down next to her while speaking as he shook his head. "I uh...I had no idea." He cringed as he continued. "Sorry, that was a stupid thing to say, of course I wouldn't have."

She shook her head with a small smile as she placed her hand on top his arm. "That's ok. I just thought that if this was the real thing between us, you needed to know that I may be a Grissom/Sidle through and through. But I also have a touch of Houston running in my heart as well."

Sam looked at her with all the love he had in his eyes as he cupped her cheek. "That was beautiful. And of course this is real for us, so I want to know everything about you, ok?" After she nodded, he leaned toward her and kissed her forehead softly before pulling back to look into her eyes while asking. "So, what happened?"

While he ran his thumb up and down her cheek she took a breath before telling him her time with the Houston's, not going through every detail now, but just a few so he would know what she went through, and that despite the bad parts, she had a good childhood.

* * *

Later that Night

When Bailey stopped the vehicle in the driveway, they got out and met in front of it, then he cupped her cheek and gave her a little smile. "Thank you for sharing with me. I know it's kind of scary to let somebody fully know you."

Bailey nodded in agreement before replying. "It is, but if you are in a relationship that you want to last, you have to be fully in, or they'll never get to see the real you, and they'll never know if what they are feeling is true or not."

Sam, who was becoming more amazed by the woman standing in front of him with every new thing she says, replied with a smile. "You are absolutely right. So, when do you want to know the whole me?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck with a small smile. "I would say I want to know every story now, but with my family leaving tomorrow, there won't be time to hear it all." He nodded sadly.

He had tried not to think that this day was her last one here, but now it was a reality he had to face. He mentally shook it off before bringing her closer to him and placing his forehead against hers. "I'm going to miss you."

She took breath before replying. "Me too. But you are going to come and visit before you go to New York, right?"

He pulled back a second later before cupping her cheek again. "Of course, but I should visit my sister a little more." He then smirked. "Since I've been a little busy lately, my time with her has been cut a little short."

She blushed a little, knowing it was her fault that his time with his sister was cut short, which made him chuckle a little while thinking how cute she was, then she cleared her throat and spoke. "Tell your sister I said thank you for letting her brother spend most of his time with me, I'll owe her."

He took a breath and just looked at her, making her feel loved and warm all over, but it also made her feel a little self-conscious because nobody has ever looked at her like that, and just as she was going to look down, he ran his thumb up and down her cheek as he spoke again. "I think you already owed her. She just wants to see me happy, and I am because of you, so I believe she'll say she owes you."

She shook her head and stepped closer to him before replying with emotion. "Well, if that's the case, then tell her I don't want anything else because I already have everything I ever wanted."

Warmness shot through his body as he smiled, but it didn't reach its potential because her lips were on his, not that he was complaining or anything.

When they pulled back breathlessly a few minutes later, they placed their foreheads together again, and when they got their air back, she whispered. "Have a good night."

"You too, and I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright."

They pull back a few seconds later, and after a peck on the lips, he kissed her on the forehead before she stepped back. They smiled at each other before she turned and headed for the porch, and when she was safely inside the house, he walked to his vehicle, which was parked next to the sidewalk, before getting in and driving away.

As Bailey closed the front door, she saw her parents sitting on the couch cuddled up to one another as they were reading their books. Then they looked at one another before Grissom asked. "You have a nice trip?"

Bailey nodded as she walked toward the couch, and after sitting down she replied. "Well, as nice as it could be for the reason behind it." They knew that Bailey was going to take him up there, so they nodded in understanding as she continued while looking at her mother. "I did have to share a little detail about what happened."

Sara nodded in understanding before replying. "Our stories are connected, so of course. How did he take it?"

Bailey had a small smile on her face, remembering how he looked and held her hand while she was telling him what happened when she was a baby and when she was reunited with her parents, which she didn't know at the time. "Like he wished he was there so he could have protected me from what happened. Although, he was happy that I had a good childhood."

Grissom smiled as he placed his hand over his daughter's before speaking with a sparkle in his eyes. "That's how someone feels when they love you."

Bailey blushed as she looked down at her hands, which Sara and Grissom couldn't help but think that was adorable, before she whispered. "We...we uh...we haven't said those words yet."

Sara's voice was heard next. "But it's obviously been implied in different ways."

She looked up at her parents with a nod and smile. "Most Definitely."

Sara smiled before replying. "Then it's only a matter of time before the words will get there." She then smirked. "Remember, it took your father how long before he told me?"

Bailey chuckled a little as her father turned his head to look at her mother, who still had a smirk on her face, then she watched her father cup her mother's cheek before he asked softly. "But I more than made up for that blunder, right?"

She then watched her mother's eyes turn into glow/sparkle that she only got when she was looking at her father, while she nodded with a smile. "Most Definitely." Then she watched them lean toward one another and kiss.

Even after all these years, she still sees so much love between them.

She cleared her throat and stood up from the couch before they deepened their kiss. "Uh, goodnight guys." Then she turned and headed for the stairs, leaving her parents to enjoy their moment.

But Sara and Grissom weren't listening at that point, they were in their own little world.

When they pulled back from their kiss, they placed their foreheads together as he whispered. "I love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

When Bailey made it to the second floor, she walked to Lindsey's room and opened the door, but she wasn't expecting to see Arthur sitting on Lindsey's bed. Although, he was reading, so that wasn't something she was surprised about.

Her and Ethan may be the two who enjoy reading more than the twins, but every child in the Grissom family was known to read every now and then.

Bailey smiled as she closed the door. "Hey buddy, what are you doing here?"

When he didn't answer, she walked over toward the bed and placed her hand on his sock covered foot and shook it, making him jump with a startled look toward his oldest sister.

Bailey gave him a bigger smile and said. "Sorry, but you didn't answer me."

Arthur smiled and shook his head. "It's ok. I was really into my book so I didn't hear you, sorry."

Bailey sat down while nodding in understanding, she was known to do that from time to time, they all were really, then she asked. "So, what are you doing in here?"

"Oh, Lindsey said I can read in here. Do you want me to leave?"

Bailey shook her head. "No, that's ok, but can I sit next to you?"

With his blue eyes sparkling, reminding her so much of their father, he nodded with a smile. "Sure, and can you read to me?"

Bailey chuckled as she got up from the end of the bed. "I think you are doing well for yourself."

As Arthur watched his sister take her coat off before placing it on her suitcase, he nodded. "I know, but I love it when you read to me. You haven't done that in a while."

Since she officially moved out of the Grissom household her Junior year of college, she hadn't been spending every night with her siblings anymore, which meant less time reading to them when they didn't want their parents doing it. It was hard on all of them for the first couple of months because they had been so close to one another, but Bailey thought it was time to spread her wings a little more.

And it wasn't like she broke away from them completely, she would invite them over to her apartment a couple of times every month to bond with them and to give their parents a little break, or she would stay with them at their parents house from time to time, but it was different and an adjustment for them all.

Bailey placed her keys on the nightstand before getting on the bed and sitting up next to her brother, then looked at him with a soft smile. "I know, and I miss reading to you too." So, seeing as that was decided, Bailey smiled a little wider as she held out her hand. "Alright, give me the book."

Arthur smiled a little wider as he handed the book over, and after Bailey was comfortable, Arthur moved a little closer so he could lay his head on her shoulder, then Bailey kissed his head and whispered. "I love you buddy."

He smiled as he placed his hand on her arm while replying. "I love you too, sissy."

Even though he could very well say her name now, 'sissy' kind of stuck with the twins, so she didn't mind when they still called her that.

After one more kiss on his head, she started reading to her younger brother, both enjoying a moment that they'll cherish forever.

* * *

After the families woke up the next morning, the members who were leaving today finished packing, then when everybody was done and ready for the day, they all met in the kitchen where they had an enjoyable breakfast, despite the small sadness in the room because they knew it would probably be awhile before everybody in this room was together again.

Once breakfast was done, and everything was put in three vehicles, which one was Catherine and Nick's with Lindsey and Blake's things, Sara and Grissom's rented vehicle for theirs and the kids things, and Bailey's rented vehicle for her things, the group headed for the airport. Then after they made it there, where Sam was there waiting, the rented vehicles and the extra bags were taken care of before they walked toward their gate.

While the Stokes family were saying goodbye to the Grissom family, Bailey looked into Sam's eyes sadly, which was reciprocated in his own as he cupped her cheek. "I'll be in Vegas in a couple of weeks to visit you, but until then we can still contact each other."

Bailey nodded with a small smile. "Ok, I'll miss you."

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek as he nodded. "I'll miss you too."

After a long look into each other's eyes, Sam brings her closer to him to give her a kiss before wrapping his arms around her, and she wrapped her arms around him.

They pulled back a few minutes later before she stepped back, speaking again. "See you later, Sam."

He gave her a nod and smile. "Yeah, see you later. Be safe out there and good luck."

"I will, and thank you."

After one more look and peck on the lips, Bailey started walking away so she could say goodbye to Nick, Catherine and Emmitt.

Sam watched them say goodbye, then his eye caught Grissom's, and they did a little head nod in understanding before the family walked away. Then right before Bailey left the area, they share a look while their hearts were breaking a little, but they knew they will see one another soon, and they couldn't wait.

* * *

AN: Alright, things are about to take a turn in the family. Find out what happens next. Please review.


	6. Finding out

AN: Thank you for the reviews. I had a chance to post a new chapter, so here it is.

* * *

Chapter 6: Finding out

2 weeks later

Grissom was standing by the front door watching his wife walk down the stairs in a blue dress that went down to her knees with medium sized straps; her hair was in an updo, and she had on a little makeup.

Sara saw the sparkling look her husband was giving her, which is nothing new since he always looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world, but it still made her flush with embarrassment.

After she stepped on the floor, she walked to her husband with a smile. "Close your mouth dear."

He did with a smile before he replied. "Sorry, honey. I can't help it when I'm looking at the most beautiful woman in the room."

She stops in front of him with a smirk. "I'm the only woman in the room."

His eyes continued to sparkle as he grabbed her coat from coat rack, then as he was helping her put it on, he kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. "Then that's all I need." They took a moment to enjoy this moment between them, then after he kissed her cheek again, he asked. "You ready?"

She nodded before Grissom turned his attention toward the stairs. "Kids! let's go, your sister is waiting for you."

While their parents were going to have a couple of hours to themselves tonight, the kids were going over to Bailey's apartment, something they were very excited about even though they weren't spending the night with her because she started her CSI job last week, so she was working tonight.

A few minutes later they see Megan and Ethan running toward the stairs, and before they could remind them to walk down them, they did just that as Grissom asked with a raised eyebrow, noticing a child was missing. "Where is your brother?"

They shrugged before Megan spoke. "I guess in his room, probably reading."

Grissom and Sara looked at one another, then he said. "I'll go get him."

After Sara nodded, Grissom stepped back from his wife so he could walk upstairs, then once he got to Arthur's room, he stopped in the opened doorway and saw his son sitting at his desk reading a book. "Hey, buddy."

Right after he spoke it seemed like it startled the little boy; like he wasn't expecting to hear his father's voice, then he looked up and turned his head to the left to look at him. "Is it time to go?"

Grissom cleared his throat and nodded as his heart was racing, then when Arthur was in front of him, Grissom kneeled down in front of his son and cupped his cheek. "Hey, are you ok?"

He smiled with a nod. "Of course I am, can we go now?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Arthur nodded as Grissom stood up, then after Grissom turned to the side, Arthur walked out of the room. But Grissom didn't move for a few seconds, he was just hoping that what he was thinking wasn't happening to his son, that he was just so into his story that he was blocking everything out, which this family was known to do.

He took a breath while mentally shaking his head before finally walking out of the room. It couldn't happen, it just couldn't, not to one of his children.

* * *

After dropping the kids off at Bailey's, Sara and Grissom went to eat at an Italian restaurant that he had made reservations for, and through out dinner they engaged in a little small talk. But Sara couldn't help but think that something was going on with him because, while he was participating in the conversations, he didn't seem like he was all there; his responses seemed shorter than usual and he had this look in his eyes she couldn't describe. And her concern had only grown deeper when he became very quiet and he was looking down at the table as they were eating their dessert, or more like she was eating hers while his remained untouched.

So, with worry on her face, she placed her hand over his before speaking softly. "Honey, what's wrong?"

He was startled out of his thoughts as he looked into Sara's eyes. "Huh, what?"

She gave him a soft smile. "I asked what's wrong? You've looked like you had something going through your mind since we left the house." She paused for a second before looking at him wide-eyed. "Since you went upstairs to see Arthur...what is it?"

Before he opened his mouth to speak, his phone rings, so he removes his hand from under his wife's before taking his phone out of his pocket to look at who was calling him, and it was Bailey. He then looked at his wife with that unreadable look again as he answered his phone. "Hi swe..." He didn't get to finish because she had started speaking really fast; like she was freaking out, and he could also hear crying in the background, so he became alert immediately as he started speaking. "Ok, just try and calm down, we'll be right there...Alright, I love you too."

As he hung up the phone, Sara asked immediately. "What's going on?"

After telling her he'll tell her on the way, they got up from their seats quickly, both thankful the bill was already taken care of, before walking out of the restaurant.

* * *

The whole way to Bailey's apartment wasn't the most tense-free car ride they ever shared, and when he parked the vehicle in the parking lot, they wasted little time getting into the building and to the third door on the left on the second floor before knocking.

The door opened a few seconds later, and they were now face to face with a worried looking daughter. Grissom cupped her cheek while giving her a comforting look before removing his hand and moving inside, where he saw Arthur sitting at the right end of the couch. He had stopped crying but was sniffling.

When he looked up and saw his father, he got up and ran to him, which Grissom had kneeled down and held out his arms so he could bring him closer when he was there, and once he was, they wrapped their arms around one another. Grissom could also feel him shaking.

A few minutes later once the little boy was calm a little more, they pull back from one another before Grissom signed. 'How long has your hearing been going in and out, buddy?' When Arthur didn't answer and was just biting his lip, Grissom continued with a comforting look. 'It's ok, you can tell me, I won't get mad.'

After Arthur nodded, he signed in return. 'Off and on for the last few weeks. Tonight was the longest it didn't come back.' His eyes were starting to tear up as he continued. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you daddy, I was/am scared.'

Grissom nodded in understanding and gave him a little smile as he replied back. 'I know you are, but everything is going to be ok. We'll try everything we can so it will get better, alright?' Arthur nodded before Grissom continued. 'Just know that no matter what happens, we all love you. Nothing is going to change that.' After Arthur nodded with tears in his eyes again, he wrapped his arms back around his father while he wrapped his arms back around his son as he closed his eyes, hoping it will be ok for his son.

A few minutes later, Grissom stood up with Arthur still in his arms, which he now wrapped his legs around his father's waist. Then after turning to look at his wife, Sara nodded before walking toward the second bedroom to get the other kids, whom she was sure were a little afraid on what was going on too.

Bailey walked up to her father and brother before placing her hand her brother's back while speaking to her father. "I'm sorry dad, if only..."

Grissom cuts her off while shaking his head. "Sweetheart, it's not your fault. There were little signs here and there that we all missed. The important thing is that we know now."

She wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault either, knowing he was blaming himself more than anything, but also knowing it won't do her any good, so she just nodded as she ran her hand up and down her brother's back, and after Arthur moved his head so he was now laying it on his father's left shoulder so he could see his sister, Bailey moved her other hand up and signed. 'Love you' Arthur smiled with a nod, indicating he understood and loved her too.

Bailey smiled, then as she kissed his forehead, Sara walked out of the room with the other two kids, and after they gave their sister hugs goodbye, Grissom and the kids started walking out of the apartment.

Sara stopped in the doorway before she turned around to cup her daughter's cheek with a smile. "I know you'll be worried when you go into work tonight, but try to put it behind you and be safe, ok? There are so many things that can happen at a crime scene if you aren't aware."

Bailey nodded in understanding before replying. "Ok. I want to come over after work."

Sara nodded with a smile; she could never say no on a visit, even though she knew this visit was more than likely for her brother than anything else, she'll still take it. "Alright. I love you, sweetie."

Bailey smiled as she brought her mother into her arms for a hug. "I love you too, mom."

When they pulled back, they share one more smile before Sara turned and walked out of the apartment. Then after Bailey had closed the door, she walked to her coffee table, grabbed her cell phone, and hit speed dial number one before bringing it up to her ear.

After a few seconds, his voice was on the other end. "Hey, what's up?"

Bailey smiled through her tears as she replied softly. "Hi Sam, I just wanted to hear your voice."

The next time his voice came through the line he asked in a concerned tone. "What's wrong?"

Bailey took a breath before telling him.

* * *

After the Grissom family made it back home, which Sara drove since Arthur didn't want to be separated from his father, Grissom took his son into the master bedroom with him after he helped him into his spider-man pajamas while Sara took care of the rest of the kids before she changed clothes herself.

When she walked into the master bedroom from the bathroom, she saw her husband laying on the bed with their son laying on his chest while he was running his hand up and down the little boy's back. She stood there for a few minutes watching them until his eyes reached hers, and when they did, she started walking toward her side of the bed.

Once she was there, she got on the bed before moving closer to her boys, then after placing her hand in her son's hair, playing with the short strands, she whispered while looking at her husband. "I left a message with his doctor, we should get a callback in the morning." Grissom just nodded before Sara continued. "Honey..."

Grissom cuts her off, knowing what she was going to say. "Saying that it isn't my fault won't make it true. We both know why this is happening."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "So, what, now that it is, do you regret him? Wish we never had him? What about the rest of the kids, you regret them too?"

Grissom sighed as he continued to run his hand up down his back before whispering back to his wife. "Of course not...I'm sorry...I'm just..."

Sara moved her hand from her son's hair to cup her husband's cheek. "I know you feel guilty on what's happening here, and you don't know how much I wish I can take that feeling away from you." She leaned down and kissed his cheek before pulling back. "But I know no matter what I say it's hard to push that feeling away, so I'm just going to say this; we are going to do everything we can for him, no question. But no matter the outcome, I'm still going to love him and you, forever." She ran her thumb up and down while their watery eyes were connected. "Nothing is going to change that, and I'll do everything to help us through this, but I need to know that you are here with me, that you aren't going to shut me out, ok? Talk to me when you need to."

Grissom nodded in understanding, both knowing how he could get sometimes, then he whispered. "I will. I love you too Sara, and we will get through this together."

Sara smiled as she wiped a few tears away from her cheeks and his before replying softly. "Darn straight."

He gave her a little smile, and after she leaned down to peck him on the lips, she pulls back before laying down next to him and placing her hand on top of his that was still on the back of their son, and they just laid there together until they fell asleep, gaining all the strength that they needed from one another, knowing they were going to need it.

* * *

AN: Find out what's next for them. Please Review.


	7. There for her

AN: Thanks for the reviews and support. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: There for her

Next Morning

Just as they were waking up, which the parents ended up not getting much sleep, Sara's cell phone rang from her night stand, so after she answered it she set up the doctor's appointment at the earliest time they could before the family headed downstairs for some breakfast.

Then 10 minutes after Bailey had made it her parent's house, which by then breakfast was just about made, there was a knock on the door before the doorbell rung, making Hank bark from the living room.

Sara was about to stand up, but Bailey stopped her as she stood up from her seat at the kitchen table. "I'll get it."

Sara smiled in return. "Thanks honey."

After Bailey nodded, she walked out of the kitchen before walking into the living room, and with Hank still barking she told him nicely to calm down before opening the front door. Then when it was open, she gasped before placing her hand up to her mouth as the man at the door stood there with a smile. "Hi."

She removed her hand a second later before moving forward so she could wrap her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sam! What are you doing here?"

She knew he was coming some time this week, but didn't know he would be this soon.

Sam smiled as he held her to him. "It sounded like you needed to see me sooner rather than later, so here I am."

Bailey smiled with tears in her eyes as she pulled back from him to look into his eyes. "Thank you."

With the smile still on his face he shook his head. "No need to thank me, I wanted to be here for you."

Bailey smiled bigger before they leaned toward each other and kissed, but before it could be deepened, they both heard Hank growl as he tired to get in-between them. They smiled against each other's lips before pulling back, making Hank finally reach his goal.

After they kneeled down, Bailey starts petting him while speaking in a soft voice. "This is Sam, Hank, remember he's a friend."

Hank gave her a little look before turning his head to look at Sam, then Sam held out his hand for him to sniff, and after he did, he started to lick it, making them smile before Sam starts petting him, which Hank started to love.

Bailey chuckled as she shook her head. "You've got a new friend now. He loves it behind the ears." Then Hank laid down and rolled over for some tummy rubs, making Bailey chuckle again. "And tummy rubs, that means you are in for life."

Sam looked up from Hank to look at Bailey again before replying. "Well, anybody who protects you and looks after you will always be a friend of mine, and to be in the circle for life? That sounds about right." Bailey's smile changed to a little embarrassment as they continued to look at one another. Then after a few more pets to Hank, they stood up, making Hank get up and walk away, happy about the new guy.

When it was just them, Sam finally stepped inside and closed the door behind him, and after taking his hand, she walked them toward the kitchen, where he was greeted very positively, except Megan, she still seemed a little unsure about him, but she did give him a little wave, so least it was something.

After they moved the party to the dinning room since there was more room at the table, they all sat down and started eating, and at one point during the meal, Bailey suggested on taking the kids to the park so it would give them something to do while their brother went to his appointment.

Before Sara or Grissom could speak, Arthur does with a smile since his hearing had come back. "I want to go too."

They looked over at him before Grissom placed his hand over his son's. "You have to go the doctor's, buddy."

Disappointment filled Arthur's eyes even though he tried to hide it as he nodded. "Ok. Are they going to make me better?"

Grissom gave him a little smile, hoping what he said next will be true. "Not this visit, this is just a check-up, but very soon, ok?"

Arthur nodded before concentrating on his breakfast again.

Grissom removed his hand from his son's before looking at his wife, and she gave him a little smile as she squeezed his hand for support before they went back to their meal, which it was silent, and although they tried not to be tense, they couldn't help but feel it in the room.

* * *

Hours later

After the examination, the average build, short brown-haired, green-eyed, doctor smiled at the little boy. "Since you were such a good patient, how about a sucker?"

Arthur smiled before asking. "Can I get some for my sisters and brother?"

The doctor nodded before replying. "I guess to keep peace in the family, go ahead."

They all chuckled as Arthur got off the chair he had been sitting in, then after he grabbed a few small suckers from the glass container that was sitting on the doctor's desk, Sara spoke. "Now, why don't you go out where the toys are, honey. We'll be there in a few minutes." Arthur nodded before he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

After the medium height doctor opened the blinds to the window so they could see in the waiting area, he sits back down into his seat as Grissom spoke before he could. "It's happening, isn't it?"

He nodded and said. "I'm afraid so." Sara took Grissom's hand while he continued. "The good thing though is we caught it early enough that we can try and fix it." They nodded before they went over the options, and after deciding on surgery, the doctor spoke again. "But having lived with this yourself and knowing the history, you know that there is a chance surgery won't work and your son could still become deaf."

Grissom nodded while clearing his throat. "Yes, but I rather try it than sit back and let it happen without doing anything."

When the doctor looked at Sara, she nodded as she squeezed her husband's hand. "I agree with my husband."

The thought of her little boy going in for surgery scared her, but she was with Grissom on this. Yeah, they'll love their son no matter what, but to sit back and let his hearing disappear from his life without fighting everything they could, wouldn't feel right.

After the doctor nodded, he turned to his desk and grabbed the right paperwork before clipping it on a clipboard, then turned toward the Grissom's again before handing it to Grissom. "Alright, fill this out. Then we'll talk about the dates that are available."

Grissom nodded as he grabbed the clipboard, and after he slipped his hand out of his wife's, he picked up the pen before filling out what was needed.

* * *

After the kids had enjoyed the park, where Lindsey and Blake had met them, or as much as they could without worrying too much about their brother, they went back home, and when they walked into the house, Lindsey and Blake were trying to keep the kids distracted while Sam was challenging Bailey at chess, and a challenge it was. But it was also nice because none of the past guys in her life was ever into the game. Plus, she got to know something else about him, so that was an added bonus.

Once they were coming down to their last plays, everybody else was now watching, and after a pause, Sam grabbed his piece before setting it down, then said with a smile as his eyes sparkled. "I believe that is checkmate."

Megan and Ethan looked at the chessboard with their mouths open and their eyes wide before Ethan finally spoke, still amazed at what he just witnessed after seconds of it happening, which he never would have believed it if he hadn't watched with his own eyes. "Wow, I can't believe you just beat my sister. She never loses."

Bailey shook her head with a smile. "Now that isn't true."

"Yeah right, your chess trophies says otherwise."

As they chuckled, Sam spoke with a smirk. "Yeah, and if I remember correctly, you had a couple of them in the trophy cases at school."

A blush was creeping on her face, and Sam couldn't help but think she was adorable, then she spoke after smirking back. "Maybe, but they weren't all first place ones."

"Doesn't matter, I still feel honored I beat a champion."

As their eyes connected, Lindsey cleared her throat before speaking to Blake and the kids. "How about something to drink."

Blake and Ethan nodded before following Lindsey into the kitchen, while Megan walked toward the stairs and sat down on the third step so she was facing the door.

After getting up from their seats, Sam takes Bailey's hand and brought her closer to him before cupping her cheek as he asked. "So, did I win fair and square, or were you just helping my ego out?"

Bailey paused before smirking again. "Wouldn't you like to know."

He shook his head with a chuckle. "You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope." He gave her a little pout, but she continued to shake her head with a laugh, then she asked after a couple of seconds. "You want something to drink?"

"A water would be nice. But I can go get it."

Bailey shook her head with a smile. "That's ok, I'll be right back."

He nodded with a smile. "Alright, thanks."

After a peck on the lips, he released her before she walked out of the room, and as he turned around, he saw Megan looking at him over the stair railing before turning her attention back toward the front door.

He gave the little girl a smile as he walked over to the stairs, then asked as he pointed to the spot next to her. "Is this seat taken?"

Megan paused before shaking her head as she moved closer to the wall to give him a little more room before he sat down next to her.

After a few seconds of silence, she whispered. "I've never seen her so happy before."

A little surprised she actually talked to him, he looked over at her before asking. "Yeah, how can you tell?"

Megan smiled as she looked over at him so brown eyes could connect with another set of brown ones before she spoke again. "Her laugh. It's different around you than the others." She paused for a second, like she was thinking about something before continuing. "Like the way mommy laughs when she's with daddy, especially in his arms."

Sam couldn't help but smile at that, then he replied. "Wow, that's a very big compliment. I don't think I could ever live up to that."

Megan really looked into his eyes while she was thinking about something again, and like the first time she did that, Sam couldn't help but wonder if their mother looked liked that when she was thinking because Bailey would get the same look. Then she smiled again as she placed her hand top of his. "I think you can. I trust that you can make her happy for a very long time."

Happy it seemed he finally got the little girl's approval, he gave her another smile. "Thank you, Megan, your words mean a lot to me, and I'll try really hard to prove you right."

Seeing the truth in his eyes, Megan just nodded as she turned her head so she was looking at the front door again, then after a few more seconds of silence, she whispered again, the tone this time a little less confident. "I'm scared."

She didn't know exactly what was going on, but with her brother being so upset last night that he was crying, and having to go to the doctor today, she didn't like the feeling that was swimming around in her stomach. She was very worried for her twin brother.

Sam placed his other hand on top of hers as he whispered in a comforting voice. "I know you are, but your brother is going to be fine. He has so many people who love him, especially you."

Megan smiled at him, and before he could continue, the front door opened while the party from the kitchen came in the living room almost simultaneously, then Megan removed her hand from Sam's before smiling at her brother as she ran down the last three steps to greet him before Ethan joined his siblings, and while they were greeting one another, Grissom and Bailey shared a look, which no words were needed, she knew it was really happening.

A few seconds later, and after Grissom had put his jacket up, he headed for the office that was off of the living room. Bailey was going to follow her father, but Sara walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head before whispering. "I know you're worried about all of this, and dad, but let him process this his own way right now, ok?"

Bailey nodded as Sara gave her a little smile before removing her hand, then once she got the other kid's attention, they left the room to go into the kitchen while Sam walked up behind Bailey and wrapped his arms around her for comfort as she continued to look at the closed office door, wishing there was something she could do to help her brother and dad right now.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.


	8. Sharing the same feelings

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Sharing the same feelings

1 week later

(The night before Arthur goes in for surgery)

While the younger kids were upstairs doing their own thing, and Bailey was out with Lindsey, Blake and Sam, Sara and Grissom were sitting on the couch reading, but like all week, no matter how much they tried to stop it, things have been a little tense around them.

Their moment was interrupted when there was a knock on the door, so Sara gave him a little kiss on the cheek before standing up from the couch and walking toward the door, then after opening it, she smiled at her mother in-law, who had moved to Vegas a few years ago so she could be near her son and get to know her grandchildren a little more, before moving to the side to let her in the house.

Betty smiled back before looking to the left, where her son was looking at her a little shocked before signing. 'Mom, what are you doing here?'

She placed her purse and small night bag next to the door before signing back to her son. 'I figured you needed me around tonight and tomorrow. Plus, I think we need to talk.'

Before he could reply, Sara gets Betty's attention before signing. 'You want some tea?'

Betty smiled with a nod. 'Yeah, that would be lovely, Sara.'

'Alright, I'll get it started.'

'Thank you.'

After a nod and smile, Sara and her husband share a look before she walked out of the room, and with that look, he now knew that his wife was the one that had 'called' his mother.

Grissom's thoughts were interrupted when his mother had sat down next to him, then they looked at each other before he signed. 'Sara got you over here, didn't she?'

She smiled. 'I think you already know the answer to that, honey.' After Grissom's sigh, she continued, getting to the point. 'Do you ever resent me or blame me for having you?'

Grissom immediately shook his head before signing with love in his eyes. 'Of course not, mom. You gave me the best possible life I could have, I love you for it.'

Before he continued, she replied with love in her eyes and a smile. 'And love is what your son is going to need from us all. We both know that the outside world can be a cruel place sometimes, so he's going to need his family to rally around him, no matter what happens tomorrow.'

'I know that mom, and I'm going to love him and be there for him no matter. I just want him to have the best life possible...not that I'm saying...'

Betty cuts him off with an understanding look. 'I know what you are trying to 'say', and that's what all parents want for their child, honey.' She paused before 'telling' him something she was never going to before finding out what was happening to her grandson. 'Which is why I was also terrified when you went through your surgery.'

Grissom looked at little shocked. 'You never told me that before.'

'And I never would have. I just thought you should know I share what you feel, your exact feelings.'

As they looked into one another eyes, he cleared his throat from the emotion before signing again. 'You blamed yourself?'

While her eyes were shinning she 'replied'. 'I think you know the answer to that too.'

He shook his head. 'Mom, it wasn't your fault, you shouldn't have ever blamed yourself.'

'Exactly, and it isn't yours either. It's just something that's apart of us, and considering all the other things, something worse or more life threatening out there, I say he's a pretty lucky kid.'

Grissom nodded with tears in his eyes. 'You're right, he is lucky. All the kids are lucky to have a grandmother like you, and I'm lucky to have a mother like you.'

Very flattered by her son's comment, she signed while her face was beaming. 'Thank you, honey. I'm lucky to have a son like you, and they are lucky to have a father like you, don't ever forget that.'

Showing his mother how flattered he was of her words, then cleared his throat and shook his head before he finished. 'No, thank you, mom. I do love you.'

'I love you too, honey.'

When she lowered her arms, he leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek before bringing her in his arms.

As mother and son were in each other's arms, Sara was standing in the doorway between the dinning room and living room watching the interaction with a warm heart and tears in her eyes.

She knew if anybody could get through to him, if it wasn't her or the kids, it would be his mother. She knew he tried to be open, but also knew he was still holding back, so if she needed a little extra help, she wasn't too proud to get it, especially if it would stop him from hurting anymore, because when he hurts, she hurts too, which was something she never liked seeing, even before they became a couple.

* * *

After mother and son had pulled back from one another, she wanted to see the kids, so she got off the couch and headed for upstairs, while Grissom looked over toward the dinning room, seeing Sara standing there.

As they looked at each other, Grissom stood up from the couch and walked over toward her, then when he stopped in front of her, he cupped her cheek. "Thank you."

She raised an eyebrow as she asked. "Thank you? You mean you aren't mad at me?"

He shook his head with a smile. "No, of course not." He sighed as he finished. "I guess I just needed another perspective to get out of this funk."

She nodded while placing her hand over his. "Exactly what I was going for. I understand...Or at least as much as I could who hasn't experienced what you guys have. I just wanted to help you any way that I could, and if that involved calling your mother, so be it."

"I know, honey, and I'm sorry I..."

She placed her finger to his mouth to stop him. "It's ok, we have enough to deal with right now, just know I'm still here looking after you no matter what."

He brings her closer to her, and placed his forehead on hers as he whispered with emotion. "I know that too, and I thank my lucky stars every morning and night." She wrapped her arms around his neck while she smiled.

A few minutes later, they pull back, and after a peck on the lips, he asked with a small smile. "You want help with dinner?"

She gave him that smile he loves before replying. "I would love it."

After a nod and a kiss on her forehead, he took her hand before walking them toward the kitchen so they could start dinner as a little tension was washed away.

* * *

After Lindsey and Blake had shared dinner with Sam and Bailey, they had left, leaving the couple behind, but after a few one sided conversations, he smiled as he placed his hand on hers. "Come on Bay, I'll take you to your parent's house."

Bailey sighed as she shook her head. "I'm sorry Sam, I'm just..."

He cuts her off as he squeezed her hand. "You have nothing to be sorry about, your brother is havening surgery tomorrow, so of course you are distracted and worried. I understand."

She smiled as she cupped his cheek. "Thank you."

He shook his head as he placed his free hand on top of hers that was on his cheek. "You don't need to thank me, but you are welcome." They smiled, then after a peck on the lips, he whispered as they place their foreheads to one another. "And I want to be there with you tomorrow, ok?"

She smiled, and after one more peck on the lips, she pulls back. "You got it. I would love for you to be there."

He smiled as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "And there is no where else I would rather be."

After a long look into each other eyes, he kissed her forehead before pulling back and sliding out of the booth, then held out his hand to her.

She smiled as she took it, and after helping her stand up, he slipped his fingers through hers before walking them out of the restaurant and toward his vehicle so he could take her to her parents house because she wanted to be close to her family tonight, before he went to his hotel room.

* * *

Later that night

After the family had their dinner and they were in their rooms and bed, which Betty took Bailey's old room while she made herself a bed on the couch, Sara and Grissom were cuddling in their bed while they were finishing today's crossword puzzle, their nightly routine the last couple of years.

Once he filled in the last clue, he turned his head and kissed her temple before whispering. "As always, thanks for the help."

She smiled, knowing he was saying that for more than helping with the crossword puzzles, as she placed her hand on his shirt covered chest. "You're welcome, babe." When he pulled back, he placed his glasses, pen, and crossword puzzle on the nightstand, then sighed as he placed his arm around her shoulders while he got comfortable on the bed again, before she asked in a whisper. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking about tomorrow."

She ran her thumb up and down his chest as she replied. "I understand, and remember..."

He cuts her off as he placed his free hand on top of hers that was on his chest. "I know, honey.  
I love you."

As she replied the sentiment, there was a knock on the door, which judging by the knock, they knew who it was, so they smiled toward the door before Grissom replied. "Come in, buddy."  
A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing their third child, before he continued. "What's wrong?"

Arthur took a breath before he replied. "I couldn't sleep, can I sleep with you guys?"

They nodded as they scooted over while Sara replied. "Yeah, come here sweetie."

The little boy smiled as he ran towards the bed, where his father had moved the blankets up so he could get under the covers, then after he was covered and had laid his head on his father's other shoulder, Grissom wrapped his arm around his boy before kissing his forehead and whispering. "Goodnight, buddy, I love you."

"Love you too, dad, mom."

Sara smiled from her spot on Grissom's left shoulder as she moved her hand so she was covering her son's hand that was laying in the middle of Grissom's chest. "Love you too, sweetie, sleep tight."

Arthur nodded as his eyes were closing. "You too."

Now feeling protected by his parents, it didn't take Arthur very long to fall asleep, and both of them watched him until their eyes couldn't stay open any longer, hoping tomorrow will go alright.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens at the doctor's next chapter. Please review.


	9. Her past meeting the Future

AN; Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Her past meeting the Future

Next Morning

When it was time for Arthur's appointment, Sara, Grissom, Arthur and Bailey left the house, while Mrs. Grissom stayed behind with the rest of the kids. Then when they got there, where Sam was waiting out in the parking lot, they walked inside, checked in and waited.

About 10 minutes later it was time for Arthur to go in, but since only his parents could go with him until he was under sedation, Bailey had to say goodbye in the waiting area, so while she was sitting down in the chair, she brought her younger brother in a hug and kissed his temple while he wrapped his arms around her neck.

They pulled back a few seconds later, and she signs. 'I love you, always, and I'll see you when you get done.'

He nodded with a smile before signing back. 'Love you too.'

After another smile, he stands in front of Sam, and with him not knowing much about sign language, which he knew he'll be learning it more now regardless of the outcome of Arthur's surgery, looked at Bailey.

She smiled and nodded. "It's ok, say something and I'll translate."

Feeling relieved, he nodded before looking at Arthur again. "Good luck, buddy."

Arthur looked to his sister since he wasn't that great at reading lips yet, where she translated what Sam had said, then he smiled, and instead of talking he signed something back towards Sam, making the family laugh before Bailey translated what he had said. "He says don't worry, he's got this."

Sam chuckled as he raised his thumb up, making Arthur smile as he wraps his arms around him, which kind of surprised him but he reciprocated the hug before they pulled back. Then after one more smile, he started walking with his parents, while Sam placed his arm over Bailey's shoulders and brought her to him as close as he could with the arm of the chair in the way.

* * *

When they made it into the room, and Arthur was ready to be sedated once everything was set up, he looked at his parents scared, despite his earlier declaration of confidence. Sara then cupped her son's cheek as Grissom signed over her shoulder as she spoke so Arthur knew what she was saying. "We'll be here when you wake up, and we love you so much, ok?"

Arthur nodded as he held up his little hand. 'Love you.'

They smiled with nods while trying to hold their tears in their eyes so he wouldn't see them, then after Sara leaned down and kissed his head, she moved to the side to let Grissom do the same, and once he pulled back, father and son looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds while he ran his thumb up and down his cheek before he looked at the nurse and nodded his head, telling her it was ok now.

Once he was under and the doctor had assured them he'll do everything he can, Sara and Grissom left the room hand in hand, and only when they were out in the hall did they let a few of their tears go down while they held one another.

After few minutes, they pull back before they each wiped one another's tears off their cheeks as he spoke. "He's going to pull through this."

Sara nodded with confidence. "He will."

He smiled back, and after a peck on the lips, he cleared his throat before speaking. "Now, let's continue to show our brave front, and think happy thoughts."

"Alright."

After one more smile, he took her hand and squeezed it before they started walking back toward the waiting area, where they saw Lindsey and Blake sitting with Sam and Bailey.

They had barley sat down when a seventh person walked into the waiting area and said. "Hi."

Sara, Grissom, Lindsey, Blake and Bailey, which she gasped, all looked toward the right the minute they heard the voice. Sam only looked to the right after he heard Bailey gasp, and as he was thinking who this could be, Bailey had stood up from her spot next to Sam, still looking a little shocked at the person who had walked in. "Garrick, what are you doing here? How did you know?"

The 5'8, above average build, blond-haired, blue-eyed, man cleared his throat and said. "It turns out it's a small world; my new Captain, Captain Murray is friends with your mom, and I kind of heard him talking about what was going on." Garrick then looked at Sara. "I'm sorry if I'm intru..."

Sara cuts him off while shaking her head. "It's ok. It's nice to see again, even if the circumstances aren't ideal."

Garrick nodded before looking at Bailey again. "I can leave if..."

But she cuts him off as she walked up to him and gave him a hug, which his arms immediately went around her. "No it's ok, stay. I'm sure he would love to see you when his surgery is done."

Garrick nodded as they pulled back from the hug. "Alright, I'll stay."

She gave him a little smile, then after she cleared her throat, she turned to right and said. "You remember Lindsey and Blake, right?"

They stood up and shook his hand as they acknowledged one another, then as Bailey turned to Sam, Sam had stood up to stand next to Bailey, and he was very tempted to do the typical thing and place his hand on her shoulder or small of her back to let this other guy know exactly who he was to Bailey, but mentally shook that thought away because he really had nothing to prove. He knew she chose him, and he got the girl by being himself, so no point in turning into somebody he wasn't.

Before Bailey could introduce the guys, Sam stuck his hand out toward Garrick. "Sam Miller."

Garrick took the other man's hand with a polite smile. "Garrick Peters."

When they release hands, there were a few awkward moments before Sara started engaging him in a conversation about life in Boston while Bailey and Sam sat down.

As the waiting area became silent, Bailey had moved her hand to Sam's and slipped her fingers through his. It may have surprised him a little, considering who was sitting across from them, but he wasn't complaining. But then a few seconds later, Garrick, who had seen the action, cleared his throat before asking as he stood up. "Anybody want something to drink?"

After the majority of them said 'no thank', he started walking down the hall to the left of them before turning the corner, where the vending machines were, which not long after Garrick had walked away, Bailey slipped her hand out of Sam's and followed him, and Sam watched her the whole way.

A few seconds later, Grissom stood up from his seat as he watched Sam, then he sat down in Bailey's seat before speaking to him quietly. "I know how much your instincts are telling you to follow her, but in this case don't listen to them because remember she chose you. She just wants to make sure he's ok as a friend." Grissom paused, and before Sam could speak, he continued with a smile. "And if you are about ask me how I can be sure of that, it's because she has a big heart like her mother. She cares about how other people feel...Not that I don't, but she can show it better, so just remember her heart lies with you, and from what I can tell, from the second you two met, so you have nothing to worry about."

After fully absorbing everything he said, Sam nodded with a small smile. "I understand sir."

Grissom nodded in return as he got up from the seat and walked back over to his wife before sitting down next to her, then she took his hand and laid her head on his shoulder with a smile, proud of his advice.

* * *

When Bailey caught up with Garrick, she said. "Garrick, I..."

But Garrick turned around shaking his head. "No it's ok. I knew it was going to eventually happen." He then sighed. "I guess I just didn't expect it be this soon after we ended."

Bailey shook her head. "Me neither. We saw one another in San Diego while my family and I were visiting my Uncle Nick and Aunt Catherine, and things just felt..."

As she trailed off, Garrick continued. "Right?" After Bailey nodded, he spoke again. "So, he's the one? And you did know him before, didn't you?"

Bailey nodded again. "Yes to both questions."

Trying to put up a brave front, he cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, then I guess congratulations are in order."

But knowing him, she knew he was fighting what he was really feeling, so she placed her hand on his shoulder and asked. "Garrick..."

But he cuts her off. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Which by saying that, I'm not saying that getting over you will be the easiest thing I ever did in my life, but that's my problem not yours, alright?" As Bailey nodded with a few tears in her eyes, he cups her cheek as he continued. "Just be happy, that's what you can do for me."

After he wiped a few tears away, he brings her in his arms for a hug, which she hugged him back while whispering. "There will be a day that you'll find her, and forget that there ever was a Bailey Grissom in your life, I just know you will."

He would like to think that what she said would come true, but he doubted there will ever be a woman to make him fully forget her because whether she knew it or not, a part of her will always be with him.

* * *

When Bailey and Garrick came back to the waiting area, Bailey took her spot next to Sam before slipping her hand back into his, and giving him a little smile. He gave her a smile back while holding on to her hand, which their hands were clasped through out the rest of the wait, and it felt like the longest wait of their lives.

They all got up when they saw the doctor walk into the waiting area, then once he stopped and looked at Sara and Grissom, he spoke. "He came through the surgery with no problems, but we'll know more about the success of it in the upcoming weeks."

They nodded in understanding as Sara asked. "Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded with a smile. "Of course, he's still out of it, but he should be coming back very soon, and please only family though."

Before the doctor could turn to leave, Bailey spoke. "Technically they all are family in one way or another."

He smiled with another nod. "I understand, then how about just parents and siblings for right now?"

After they once again nodded in understanding, the doctor walked away with Sara, Grissom and Bailey following him.

When it was just Lindsey, Blake, Sam and Garrick in the waiting area, Blake looked at the other two guys. "So, do we need to put you two in separate corners?"

Lindsey does a small chuckle while Garrick shook his head before looking at Sam. "I'm good, you?"

Sam nodded. "I'm fine." Then he sat back down in his chair before everybody else did too.

Once everybody was settled, the feeling was a little tense but no more than it was while everybody was waiting on the news about Arthur.

Not long after Bailey, Sara and Grissom made it into the room, Arthur started to wake up with bandages on his ears, and once he was fully awake, they noticed he was very happy to see them, then Grissom signed. 'You feeling ok, buddy?'

After he told them with sign language how he was feeling, Grissom said it was all normal, then the little boy signed. 'Can I go home?'

Sara cupped his cheek as Grissom signed what Sara said. 'Very soon, sweetie.'

'Ok, and can we get ice cream before we do go home?'

The parents chuckled as Bailey said with a smile. "Yep, he's going to be just fine."

They smiled as Grissom signed again. 'Sure we can.'

Arthur than nodded with another smile on his face, very happy about that, while the family just watched over him with smiles still on their faces, happy they could make him happy and that there weren't any complications with the surgery.

* * *

AN: More to come. Please review.


	10. Nothing to Prove

AN: Warning: Suggestive/Implied adult behavior. Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Nothing to Prove

Once the doctor felt that it was ok, and when Arthur was feeling better, he was released with the bandages over his ears. Then after Grissom had text his mother on the news, they walked out of the hospital before they all went to have some ice cream, just like they promised.

After they had their little treat, and while most of the group was in the restroom, Sam and Garrick were waiting outside for them.

A few moments of silence went by before Garrick looked over at the other man. "I can tell how much you really love and care for her." When Sam looked over at Garrick, he continued. "And incase you didn't know, you'll never find another woman like her ever in your lifetime, so you make sure you continue take care of her, show her that you will always be there for her, and don't give her any doubt that she's your 'one'."

Sam didn't even pause at his question. "You still love her."

Garrick did a humorless laugh as he shook his head. "If all of this was about my love for her, you and I both know I wouldn't be saying these things to another man because I wouldn't need to, I would have her." As Sam nodded, he continued. "This is about her and what makes her happy, and you are the one that makes her happy, so don't screw it up."

Sam shook his head as he replied. "One, I know there will never be another woman like her, believe me, and secondly, we both know that she can very much take care of herself, she's pretty strong when she needs to be." Garrick snickered at that with a nod as Sam continued. "But, I can assure you that I will always be there for her, whether she really needs it or not, and there won't be a day that goes by where she feels any doubt on how much I love her or that she's my 'one'. She always will be."

Seeing the truth in Sam's eyes, and really believing that Bailey will be looked after no matter what, Garrick held out his hand. "Then good luck with her, I wish you all the best."

Sam nodded as he took the other man's hand. "Thank you." Garrick nodded, then right as they released hands, the rest of the party started walking out of the building, which most of them felt something in the air between the guys, but didn't ask any questions.

When they got to the vehicles, Garrick spoke after clearing his throat. "Well, I better get out of here. I have a plane to catch."

Bailey raised an eyebrow. "But you just got here."

Garrick nodded. "Yeah, and I would stay longer but the little man seems fine with the safe hands around him."

Having a feeling it was more than that, Bailey nodded in understanding. "Alright, thank you for coming here, you don't know how much I appreciate it."

He smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I really do Bailey, and you are very welcome." As they got into a hug, he whispered. "Anytime you need me, just call."

Bailey nodded as she hugged him back. "I will. Take care of yourself."

"You too."

After they pulled back, they said bye to one another before Garrick walked over to Arthur and kneeled down in front of him before signing with a smile. 'Get well, little man.'

"I will.' He signed with a smile before he got a little sad. 'Is this a goodbye?'

'Yes, but I will never forget you.'

'Me neither. Bye, Garrick.'

Garrick smiled. 'Bye, little man.'

He then brought him into a short hug before standing up and saying goodbye to the rest of them before getting to his rented vehicle and leaving.

After a moment's pause, the rest of the group said bye to one another before Lindsey and Blake went their own ways, Sam and Bailey went theirs, so he could take her back to her apartment, while Sara, Grissom and Arthur headed home before the extra ice cream they had got for everybody else melted.

* * *

When Sam pulled in the parking spot at Bailey's apartment complex, she turned to him and asked. "You want to come up?"

Since they hadn't gotten much time alone since he's been here, which he very much understood, he nodded with a smile. "Sure."

She smiled back before they got out of his vehicle, then after they met in the front of it, she slipped her hand into his as they walked to the building, and once they were in her apartment and the lights were turned on, she shuts the door and asked. "Do you want something to drink?"

He smiled at her. "You have water?"

"Of course, go ahead and sit down."

After Sam nodded, he goes and sits down on the couch while she turned to the left, where the small kitchen was so she could grab a couple of water bottles from the fridge.

Once she had them, she walked toward the couch before sitting down next to him as she handed him one of the water bottles, and while he took it from her, he said thank you, then she replied as she nodded. "And thank you."

He swallows the drink he had taken before looking over at her while twisting the cap back on. "For what?"

She smiled at him again as she placed her hand on top of his that was on his thigh while she continued. "Not only for being there for me today, but for knowing me well enough that you didn't need to change who you are. I know it must have been hard seeing Garrick there, especially so unexpectedly, and I bet it took great strength not to try to 'claim' me in front of him. But you knew in your heart, or at least I hope you did, that you didn't need to do that because you already have me. I am yours, and you have nothing to prove."

Sam placed his water bottle on the coffee table before turning his body so he was facing her better, then he cupped her cheek so he could wipe a few tears that leaked out of her left eye as he spoke with emotion. "A part of me did want to show him that I was yours, but then I reminded myself, with the extra encouragement from your father." She raised an eyebrow at that, which made him chuckle before he continued with a nod. "Yes, your father; that if he was what you wanted, I wouldn't even be here right now. I needed to show you that I have enough confidence and trust in you, in us, that I don't need to 'claim' you every time an ex or some new guy comes around." As he continued to run his thumb up and down her cheek, he finished with love and honesty in his eyes. "And I do Bailey. I have enough confidence and trust in what we are starting that I'm not afraid to tell you that he still loves you."

Bailey nodded as she placed her hand over his that was still on her cheek. "I know that he does, but that doesn't change how I feel about you. I hope one day he finds his 'one', as I have already found mine."

As their eyes sparkled at one another, they leaned toward each other, closing their eyes as their lips connected for a tender kiss, and after a few minutes, they pull back and place their foreheads against one another with a smile, very happy while enjoying this peaceful moment together.

* * *

Hours later

Once Sara, Grissom and Arthur made it home, they all had a little family time together, then after Grissom took his mother back to her apartment, he came home and helped put the kids to sleep, which they all felt better than they had in a few days so sleep came pretty easy for all of them.

Then when Sara and Grissom made it to their room, and the door was closed, she brought him into her arms for a hug with a relieved sigh, and as Grissom ran his hand up and down her back, he spoke softly, not wanting to dampen her spirits but still wanted her remember that they didn't know the outcome yet. "We still don't know if it's a complete success yet."

Sara shook her head as she ran her hand up and down his back. "No, but least we tried something and nothing went wrong, so that's good in my book. And whether it worked or not, he's still my baby and will be perfect in my eyes."

Of course she wanted her baby not to lose his hearing, but regardless of the outcome, she was going to love him as much as she did the first time he was placed in her arms.

Grissom smiled with tears in his eyes, feeling the same as his wife, while he replied with emotion. "He really will be perfect in our eyes, won't he?"

"Absolutely, babe."

Grissom pulls back a second later to look into her eyes, seeing the deep love she had for him, then he cupped her cheek. "I love you, and thank you for putting up with me this last week." She chuckled a little as he finished with a sheepish smile. "I know my moods aren't that great some times."

She started running her fingers through his hair in the back as she spoke with a smile. "I put up with you, as you put it, because I love you." Then her tone showed more emotion as she continued. "Remember a thing called our vows? As you have, I also signed up for it all, and you and I both know that I can get into some moods too, and yet you're still here by my side."

Grissom gave her that adorable smile that she hadn't seen in about a week as he brought her closer to him. "Forever."

She cleared her throat and replied. "Forever."

It didn't take them much time for their lips to touch, which at first it started out short, but then it grew passionate, and when they needed air, they pulled back and placed their forehead against one another, then she whispered. "So, I hear a bathtub calling our names for some much needed relaxation, then we have this wonderful, big, comfy, bed right behind me."

He smirked a second later. "Who said I was tired?"

Then she smirked back. "Who said anything about sleeping once we got there?" He pulled back to look at her, which the smirk was replaced with a more serious look as she cupped his cheek again. "I've missed you this week. I mean I know you were physically here with me, but at times it seemed like you weren't."

He nodded in understanding as he placed his hand on top of hers while he whispered. "I know, then let's change that tonight."

She smiled. "So, you agree with tonight's plan?"

He takes her hand off his cheek and kissed her palm before slipping his fingers through hers. "Nowhere else I would rather be tonight than with you."

After another loving smile, they peck each other on the lips before she leads them toward the bathroom, ready to enjoy this stress-free time together, the first in what felt like weeks.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Next chapter a big decision is made by Sam, and Sara and Grissom give him and their daughter a little advice when they sense something is going on. Find out what happens next. Please review.

*gsrfan34-Thanks for asking about my dad. He's doing tons better than the last two weeks, and we all are hoping he is out of the hospital by the middle or the end of the week. So, here's to happy thoughts on him finally being home very soon.


	11. Worth the risk?

AN: Warning: questionable word. Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Worth the risk?

2 weeks & 2 days later

Bailey was woken up by the smell of breakfast, and after she stretched and yawned, she was about to throw the covers off of her and go inspect the kitchen, but didn't have to because the bedroom door opened a second later before Sam started walking in with a tray that had her meal on it, which consisted of eggs, waffles from scratch, toast and apple juice.

She smiled as he got closer to her. "You didn't have to do that."

He smiled right back. "I know, but after the night you had at the lab, I figured you could use a little pick me-up."

She smiled a little bigger as he stopped next to her side of the bed, and as he placed the tray over her lap, she leaned toward his cheek and kissed it softly before whispering. "Thank you, that's sweet of you."

As he straightened up and she pulled back, he cleared his throat before he replied with a little wince. "Well, as you learned, the look can sometimes be better than taste."

She found out a few days ago that he wasn't the best cooker in the world, but she loved his effort, and shyly told him that they'll have time to work on that, which he didn't seem to mind the comment. In fact, it had looked like he loved it.

While she grabbed the fork, her smile was still on her face. "Well, as you know it's the thought and effort that count with me, so why don't I give it try."

"Ok, continue at your own risk."

"I will, thank you very much."

He smiled a little bigger as she picked up a few scrambled eggs with her fork, then the smile dimmed a little as she brought it up to her mouth, and after she chewed a few times and swallowed, she looked up at him with another smile. "Very good."

His face started to beam now as he asked. "Really?"

She chuckled with a nod, happy that he was happy. "Yes, your eggs are perfect, don't ever mess with them."

"Alright! I can check that one off my list of not messing with, least that's one thing."

Her smile stayed on her face as he started walking out of the room, then as he made it into the kitchen, she shouted. "Make that the waffles too!" Which she got a 'Yes!' from him, making her laugh with joy because he was truly happy with his accomplishment.

These last few weeks of being around him she was finding something new everyday, and everything she found out, she just fell deeper for him, and while he checked out of his hotel room and was staying here, he's been sleeping on her couch, which he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he understood.

After she had finished her meal, she walked into the kitchen with the tray before they both started doing the dishes, and once they were in the dishwasher, he stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her on the cheek and whispering in her ear. "I could get use to this." When she tensed a little, he asked with concern. "What's wrong?"

She cleared her throat as she turned around in his arms before replying. "This time with you has been amazing, but there is something we need to talk about."

"Ok, what about?"

"Your teaching job in New York. School should be starting soon, so when are you going back there?"

He didn't even pause. "I'm actually thinking about getting a transfer and coming back here permanently. Maybe teach at UNLV or some other college nearby." When she tensed again and looked at him wide-eyed, he asked more cautiously. "What's wrong? Isn't that what you want? Don't you want me to stay?"

Before she could answer, her cell phone started ringing from the coffee table, so she cleared her throat as she moved his arms from her. "I have to get that." He nodded as he stepped back so she could have more room before she walked over to her phone, picked it up and answered it without looking who was calling her. "Grissom."

A few seconds later, Megan's voice was heard. "Don't forget sissy, it's daddy's birthday today."

Bailey smiled at her younger sister, even though she couldn't see it. "Of course I haven't forgotten. I'll see you all later, honey."

"Ok, love you. And tell Sam I said hi."

Since her and Sam's talk, she had gotten warmer towards him, which made Bailey and Sam happy.

"I will, I love you too, bye."

"Bye, sissy."

After they hung up, Bailey took the phone from her ear before looking over at Sam, who had walked into the living room. "Megan said hi." He smiled back at that before she continued. "I should get ready, so can we have that discussion later?"

He nodded again. "Of course."

After she nodded in return, she started walking toward her room so she could start getting ready for their family get together at her parents house, which included all the extended members, meaning the Stoke's family, and Warrick and his son were going to be there too.

When the bedroom door clicked shut, Sam did a small sigh since the start of their discussion wasn't how he imagined it, he thought she would be very happy about it. Now, he couldn't help but wonder where they were going, or where they were at. It seemed they somehow got on the wrong page without any warning.

* * *

A few hours later

After everybody had showed up at the Grissom household and was greeted, there were a lot of talking/catching up amongst one another on the deck, while the kids were playing out in the yard.

As time shifted, smaller circles among the friends started forming, then after while, Bailey ended up back in the living room, looking at her parent's wedding picture, which was where she was when Grissom had walked into the room. "There you are." She jumped a little as she turned around to look at her father, and he was looking at her a little sheepishly. "Sorry."

She waved it off. "It's ok. What's up?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I feel I should be asking you that." Before she could reply to that, he raised his hand up before continuing. "And don't say nothing. You wouldn't be standing here in an empty living room when everybody that you know is outside."

She paused before taking a breath. "You are right, something is up, but I uh..I don't know..."

He cuts her off with a smile. "Chess game?"

She then raised an eyebrow as she asked. "What about everybody that's here?"

"It's my party, right?" After her nod, he continued. "Well, then I'll play chess if I want to."

Bailey chuckled with a nod. "Alright, I guess you're on."

After he nodded, they walked toward the chess board before sitting down across from one another, then after they made a few moves in silence, she cleared her throat before speaking. "Sam told me that he's thinking about transferring here instead of going back to New York."

With what Bailey shared, Grissom mulled it over while they went back and forth on their moves, then he finally spoke after clearing his throat. "Listen, sweetheart. I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life, but you shouldn't fear what you could truly have with him if you really think he's worth the risk. Really think about your choice before you let him go, because I've never seen you as happy as you are with him."

Bailey smiled softly at her father as she asked. "How did you know?"

Grissom looked up from the chess board so blue eyes could connect with blue eyes as he continued. "Because you're my daughter, and I was scared what I could have with your mother." Bailey swallowed as she nodded. "I'm just glad that she held on to me long enough for me to correct my mistake, and since that day, I've never looked back, I've never been happier." After he moved his piece, he shrugged his shoulders. "Just something to think about."

She reached her hand to touch his hand as she replied with a smile and nod. "Thank you, daddy."

He smiled with his eyes sparkling. "I love you, and I just wanted to help you as much as I can."

Bailey nodded with a smile. "I love you too, and you have helped me." As he nodded, she continued with a bigger smile. "And I'm beginning to understand something else."

He raised another eyebrow. "What?"

"You seem to ask me in a chess game when we are about to have a serious discussion."

They were known to play when not much was spoken between them too, but she did find it confusing at times that whenever an important discussion was about to happen, he would always ask if she was up for a chess game.

He smirked. "I guess you know my secret then."

"Except, why?"

He cleared his throat before replying. "It reminds me of our first chess game with our first serious discussion as we got to know each other. I just like to go back to that every once in awhile."

Bailey cleared her throat this time. "That's nice. I really like it, and I enjoy/love this time together."

Grissom nodded with a smile as his eyes sparkled. "Me too, sweetheart."

After one more look, they concentrated on their game.

* * *

As Sam was standing at the drink/snack table, Sara walked over to him. "Hi, Sam."  
He turned his head and acknowledged her before looking at the table again, and after a moment of looking at him, she asked. "Paradise isn't looking so great right now, is it?"

He turned his head quickly to look at her. "How did...How did you know?"

She gave him a little smile. "Because you are here by yourself when normally she would be right by your side. Plus, I didn't see much interaction between you two since you've been here." Sam just nodded as he looked at the table again, then she paused for a second before asking. "Can I give you a little friendly advice?" When he looked at her again and nodded, she continued. "What ever happened between you two, or whatever was said; don't take her reaction or non-reaction to mean that what's been implied between you two doesn't mean anything to her, because it does. She cares about you, a lot. Trust me."

As Sam nodded again, Sara was going to turn around and walk away, but stopped when he finally spoke. "I told her I would transfer here."

She turned around with an understanding of what the problem was now, then nodded. "I see. And her reaction wasn't what you expected?"

"She didn't really answer, but her tension was pretty clear, and before she could answer, she had to get ready to come here."

She then stepped closer to him. "Now, you are confused on where you stand?" After he nodded once again, Sara couldn't help but chuckle, which made him give her a weird, almost hurtful look, but she shook her head and spoke after calming down. "It's not you I'm laughing at." She cleared her throat before she continued. "I'll tell you a little secret. When I moved here, I was confused for almost 4 years."

He looked a little shocked since he didn't know much about their history yet. "Wow, it took you two 4 years?" After Sara's nod, he continued. "And you just held on to that hope for that long?"

She gave him a little smile. "And I still would, no matter what anybody would say because he became my heart from the minute we had officially met." As she placed her hand on his shoulder, she asked, even though she had a feeling she already knew the answer. "And she's yours, isn't she?"

Sam nodded with a smile. "She is, and I'll do the same thing if I have too."

Seeing the truth in his eyes, Sara nodded before speaking again. "Then give her time, she'll sort it out and eventually tell you how she's feeling." She took a breath before finishing."A 'Grissom' may not be as easy to be with as one might think, they can get a little complicated and do things you don't always understand, but..."

He cuts her off. "But definitely worth it once you truly have them in your life."

She smiled bigger with another nod. "Exactly, and when they love something, and I mean really love it, it is for keeps, so remember that."

"Thank you, Mrs. Grissom."

She patted his shoulder and shook her head. "It's Sara."

He smiled a little bigger. "Alright, thank you, Sara."

"No problem, I figured you needed a little advice, and what better person to try and help you out than..."

He cuts her off with a smirk. "The 'Grissom' whisperer?"

She chuckled with a nod. "Ok, I'll take that."

He nodded with another smile, feeling a little better than he was when they first showed up. He knew nothing would be resolved until he actually talked to Bailey, but least he had a little more understanding about her.

* * *

Later that Night

Once everybody had left, and the kids were tucked in their beds, Sara and Grissom were ready for bed so Sara could get a little rest before shift.

After they crawled into bed, and her head took its spot on his chest, he had placed his arm around her shoulders and sighed in content as she placed her hand on his chest while asking with a smirk. "So, did you enjoy your chess game with our daughter?"

He smiled. "How did you know?"

She ran her hand up and down his t-shirt covered chest as she replied. "You were gone quite awhile, and I figured she needed one of those famous father/daughter discussions."

"I guess I shouldn't be that surprised you would know that." She just smiled as he continued after another sigh. "I just wanted her to think before she runs from what she really wants. I mean if anybody knows that feeling, it's me, so I just wanted to help as much as I could, so she wouldn't follow in my footsteps on this one."

Sara nodded in understanding before replying with confidence. "I don't think she'll be rid of him that quickly even if she did try to run."

He raised an eyebrow as he asked, but having a feeling he already knew. "You sound pretty confident on that, so you know this how?"

She smirked again. "Because I had a little discussion with a certain someone."

He snickered while shaking his head. "Of course you did." She went back to the smile as he continued. "What did you tell him?"

She took a breath before she spoke. "Just basically give her a little time, and eventually she'll let him know what she really wants."

He paused before smirking. "Of course you speak with experience on that." Once again her smile just stayed on her face as he continued after another sigh. "We Grissoms aren't that easy, are we?"

She moved her body so the top half was resting on his chest, then they looked into each other's eyes as she spoke with another smirk. "No."

He chuckled while shaking his head. "Thanks a lot."

Then she smiled again before continuing with love in her eyes. "That just means we have to try a little harder to show them that what we feel and think about them is real and true. But it is very well damn worth it once we have them."

His eyes were beaming as she leaned towards him so they could share a tender kiss, and once they pulled back, they place their foreheads to one another as he whispered. "I do love you Sara."

She pulled back to look into his eyes and for him to see the smile that was only reserved for him while her eyes were also beaming. "I know you do, and I love you too."

After one more kiss, she gets back into her original position, then once she's comfortable and he had his arm back around her shoulders, he asked. "So, are we in agreement that he's perfect for our daughter?"

She smiled again as she ran her thumb up and down his chest. "I couldn't have picked a better partner than him for her, so yes we are."

"I just hope they figure it out before they waste too much time."

Sara nodded in understanding before replying after yawning. "I know, but we gave them the little advice that they needed, so now it's up to them to figure it out."

He nodded, and kissed the top of her head. "Agreed." Then after he yawned, he whispered. "Goodnight, honey."

After one more yawn from her, she closed her eyes and whispered back. "Goodnight, babe."

It didn't take them much longer to fall sleep, they just hoped their little advice worked because they couldn't stand seeing their little girl hurting.

* * *

After Bailey and Sam made it inside Bailey's apartment, she shut the door before turning around to look at him, then he sighed before he started speaking. "Ba..."

But Bailey cuts him off. "Can I go first?"

He nodded, and after taking his hand, she walked them to the couch before they sat down next to one another, then she took a breath as she looked down at their hands. "I know that after how much has been implied between us, I reacted this morning in a way that made you confused on where I stand with you, on where I stand with us."

She started to have tears in her eyes as she looked into his his, which made him cup her cheek with his free hand as she continued. "The truth is that when you told me, that big part of me that had wished you would say something like that to me, wanted to stand on the rooftops and shout 'heck yeah, I'm getting everything I ever wanted and he's staying in the same city as me!" She then took a breath as she finished a little softer. "But then there is another part of me, a smaller one mind you, that was like I'm getting everything I ever wanted and he's staying in the same city as me." She then shakes her head. "If that even makes sense to you."

Sam didn't even pause. "It really does." Then he smiled as he continued to wipe her tears away. "Because so far it has been all talk and sharing little moments here and there. But then when I told you I wanted to stay here, it's becoming more real to you, for us, and everything we ever wanted is right there for the taking."

She cleared her throat before asking. "And that doesn't scare you?"

With the smile still on his face, he nodded while squeezing her hand in comfort. "Of course it does, but to me, this, us, is worth any risk out there, and I hope after everything, you feel the same."

She sniffled as she squeezed his hand. "Of course Sam, you know that I do." She took another breath before she continued, which she was on verge of tears again. "I just don't want to do anything that will screw us up, because if I lost you now, I don't know what I would do."

He scooted closer to her before wiping her tears away again, this time with both thumbs as he spoke with emotion. "You and I both know that things aren't guaranteed, and that things don't always go as planned. But you have to know this, I want to be with you, and I'm going to try everything I can to make it work between us, because I don't know what I would do if lost you either." He continued to run his thumb up and down her cheek with one thumb while taking her hand again with his other one. "You are my 'one', Bay, and I...I...L...Love you."

She swallowed. "L..Lo..Love?"

Sam couldn't help but chuckle. "By now that really shouldn't be a surprise to you."

She chuckled back with a nod. "I know it has been implied multiple times, but that's the first time you've said that word out-loud, so it is kind of a surprise once you hear the words."

He nodded in understanding before replying."But that doesn't mean I hadn't felt it from the beginning, or wanted to tell you since we saw one another again."

As she looked into his eyes, and with her heart racing, she took a breath before she spoke again, this time saying the words she had only said to one other man, outside of her family, where she actually meant them, but this time her whole heart was involved. "Sam, I uh..I love you too."

As their eyes beamed, he said. "Wow."

She chuckled again. "Wow, what?"

"That's what it feels like. To hear that word from your 'one', a warm feeling gets you right here at first (He points to his heart) before it travels throughout your body to make you feel very warm and tingly inside."

She nodded with a smile. "I feel it too."

He smiled bigger as he leaned towards her. "Awesome."

Her next chuckle was cut off when his lips touched hers, not that she was complaining or anything.

After a few passionate kisses, they slowed it down to little pecks before they placed their foreheads to another, then she spoke softly as her heart continued to race. "I do love you, and if your plan is to move back here, then I want that too."

He pulls back to look into her eyes. "Yeah? You sure?"

She nodded, actually never been more sure of anything in her life, which was saying a lot because she felt sure on a lot other things through the years. "Yes. Let's take this risk together, because I'm not ready to say goodbye before we barely had a shot."

With his eyes beaming again, he nodded as he replied. "You got it, because I'm not either." As he brought her closer to him again, he whispered. "And I love you too." Then their lips touched again.

After a few more small pecks, he kissed her forehead before bringing her into his arms while they were smiling so big that their faces started to hurt, but they didn't care because they were once again on the same page, and finally get to start something they've wanted for such a long time.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be the last for the story, but there is one more story planned, and I'll tell you more about it next chapter. Please review.


	12. Celebrating Ten Years

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the last chapter of the story, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Celebrating Ten Years

A little over a month later

Bailey had just slipped on her low healed black shoes that went with her blue knee-length dress with slim straps when there was a knock on her apartment door.

She smiled as she stood up from the couch, then shouted towards the second bedroom and guest bathroom. "Guys you better be ready."

Then when she stopped in front of her door, she opened it before smiling at her man, who was in a light suit and tie, which made him even more breathtaking than when he was in casual clothes.

"Wow, look at you."

Sam smiled shyly before replying. "I could say the same towards you."

It was her time to smile shyly. "Thank you."

As they stood there, they couldn't help but just look at one another as they thought about the last month.

After they made the decision of him moving back here, he resigned his post at NYU before getting an apartment here, which happened to be in the same building as her, just on the floor above her. Then he sent his resume to every college in the area, including UNLV, and with Grissom still working there, who was still  
well-respected and had a little pull, he sent in a good word about him, which they liked what they heard and saw in his resume, so he got a temporary teaching job, that could become permanent next school year. They also thought that with some of the teachers remembering him as an excellent student, helped a little too.

Their moment was interrupted when the bathroom and the bedroom doors opened before the younger siblings came out.

Bailey cleared her throat as she turned around to look at her siblings with a smile, Arthur and Ethan were both in suits and clip-on ties, and Megan was in a dress, who unlike her sister or mother, loved to dress up a little more.

Sam smiled too as he spoke toward them. "Well, look at you guys, very handsome."

Before he could tell Megan she looked beautiful, Megan looked sad while she asked. "What about me?"

Sam kneeled down as Megan stopped in front of him with a pout, then he pulled his hand from behind his back so a yellow rose was in front of her while he spoke with a smile. "Very beautiful, sweetheart."

Megan shyly smiled as she took the rose. "Thank you."

Sam smiled bigger. "You are very welcome, ready to go?"

As Megan nodded, Bailey handed her sister her jacket, then Megan walked out in the hall, still smiling at her rose. Ethan was next out in the hall after he grabbed his jacket from his sister and gave Sam a high-five.

When Arthur stopped in front of Sam, Sam asked. "How are you doing, buddy?"

Arthur smiled. "I'm good."

"I'm glad, let's go."

Arthur nodded with another smile, and after grabbing his jacket, he followed his other siblings out in the hall.

As time went on after Arthur's surgery, they found out that they could officially call it a complete success, and every one was happy, especially Grissom. Of course they still had to watch for it, just like they've been doing before with all the kids, but least they all could breath easily that nothing is wrong now.

Sam stood up a second later, and after he helped Bailey into her jacket, she walked out of the apartment, closed and locked the door before slipping her fingers through his, then the five of them headed out so they could go to their parents house for a very special occasion.

* * *

"To mom and dad, may the next ten years be filled with as much love and laughter as the first ten have brought you."

Sara and Grissom raised their glasses to their oldest daughter with a smile, who was smiling back, before they all toasted to what she said, then after their sip was swallowed, Bailey continued. "Thank you for being an inspiration to me, and letting me witness what true love really looks like, I love you guys and I'm proud to be your daughter."

As the Grissom backyard filled with 'awws' by all the family members, extended ones too, they took one more sip as Bailey sat down next to Sam before he placed his arm around her shoulder's, making her smile as she placed her free hand on top of his.

When everybody had swallowed their sip of champagne or various other drinks, more speeches were said and toasted to, then once everybody was done, Grissom stood up from his chair and held out his hand to his wife. "May I have this dance?"

Sara smiled as she placed her hand in his. "I would love to."

After he helped her up, he walked her to the middle of the yard, where they had an area for dancing, before they started moving their feet after the music started playing on the stereo. Then after a few seconds of silence, he whispered in her ear while holding her close to him. "These ten years, while haven't all been easy, have been the best years of my life. You are my heart and soul, and I loved you before I even knew your name, heck before I even really knew it. So, I'm asking you this, I would be honored if you would be willing to spend the next ten years of your life with me."

Sara sniffled as she ran her hand that was on his back up and down it as she whispered with emotion. "You're right, while these years haven't been all easy, there is no one else I would have rather spent my ten years with." She pulled back enough so her misty brown eyes connected with his misty blue eyes while she finished. "Because you are my heart and soul, too, and I loved you before I knew your name, before I even really knew it myself. So, to answer your question, where do I sign?"

As their eyes beamed, they leaned toward each other and kissed, not caring who was looking at them because as far as they were concerned it was just them in this moment.

While Bailey was watching them with tears in her eyes, Sam moved his hand over to her cheek so he could wipe her tears away with his thumb as he whispered in her ear. "I want what they have."

Bailey nodded. "Me too." She then turned her head to the left to look into his brown eyes since he had turned his head to look at her as she continued. "You believe it as much as I do that we'll eventually get there?"

He smiled as he continued to run his thumb up and down her cheek. "I've held on to all the hope in the world that I would find you again the moment I had to let you go, and now that you are sitting right here in front of me, nothing feels impossible or out of reach when it comes to us." As he leaned toward her, he whispered. "So, I can't wait to share every second with you while we are getting our ten years and beyond."

Her slow smile was cut off when his lips touched hers, then after a peck on the lips, they place their foreheads together as she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too."

After one more quick peck on the lips, they get back into their original position so they could watch the happy couple once again since this was their day, their time to be admired and celebrated.

* * *

AN: There it is, hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

*Well, as I mentioned last chapter there is one more story planned, which I believe could conclude the series if I decide to not add more, but open enough I could continue if I think of any good ideas for the characters, so I'll see how that goes.

I'll post the first chapter of the new story soon, so be on the look out if you are interested. Thanks for the reviews and support for the story, and through my tough time the last few weeks, I really appreciate it. And I hope you all have a safe and enjoyable weekend.

GSR4ever!


End file.
